


Honeymoon Phase

by Miss_Inquisitive_Sci_fi



Series: A New Future [6]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Dirty Talk, Duct Tape, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, broken down turbo-lift, sex on the bridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Inquisitive_Sci_fi/pseuds/Miss_Inquisitive_Sci_fi
Summary: “This is the honeymoon phase, you can’t keep your hands off of each other.”Michael lifted her head from her hands and shot her friend a desperate, pleading look. “How do I make it stop?”Tilly's eyes widened and she shook her head wildly. “Why on earth would you want it to stop? Captain sexy-pants is dropping to his knees for you continually and all you can think about is stopping?”Michael flushed causing her cheeks to turn bright red. Tilly's words sparked all of her memories of Chris on his knees, looking up at her with sparkling blue eyes, licking his lips hungrily...She shook herself free from the memories; this was precisely the problem she was facing. “All I can think about is him... naked. It’s distracting.”Tilly scoffed sarcastically. “Poor you.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically wanted to do another porn piece, and it turned out to be a hell of a lot bigger than expected so I'll be writing it in multiple chapters. Hopefully will post as regularly as my other story!

Chris sank back against the chair and let his head hang back and his eyes close; his mouth fell open as a long groan escaped his throat. His heart was racing, everything felt hot and his chest was beginning to tighten; he couldn’t even begin to describe what was happening down below. Suddenly the intense sensations notched up a level, enough for him to grip the arms of the chair and breath raggedly.

When Michael swirled her tongue in just the perfect way he cried out in shock, everything becoming tight and so very out of control. He jerked backwards and his eyes shot open as he tried to get a handle on things, and tried so very hard not to scream Michael’s name.

“Sshhhhh.” Michael whispered urgently, although Chris was sure that she was more amused than angry.

He was breathing like a sprinter and his limbs felt heavy and like he’d just run a marathon. Chris glanced down at Michael who was on her knees, perched between his legs with his red and swollen dick in her delicate hands. She was smirking up at him triumphantly, her lips dark and glistening with him. He felt so helpless and out of control sitting here with Michael in charge of everything he was feeling, and the intense sensations that were driving him insane.

“Your fault…” He managed to mutter on an out-breath.

Michael flashed a wicked smile and squeezed his cock.

This time Chris had the foresight to bring his hand up near his mouth, so when the attack came he clamped down on his hand which helped to muffle the uncontrolled yelp that ripped itself from his throat. He looked back down to Michael and noticed her eyes gleaming with mischief; her gaze glanced towards the door leading to the bridge and then flicked back when she was satisfied there wasn’t any movement.

“I’m not the one who started this.” Michael accused lightly, whilst she began to stroke his hard length irregularly keeping him just on the edge, and maddeningly not letting him acclimatise to the pace.

Chris breathed raggedly and clenched the sides of the chair tightly, determined to keep in control and quiet despite Michael’s best efforts to cause him to scream. They were in the ready room, both still fully clothed in uniform no less and the bridge was just on the other side of the door. He’d had the foresight to lock the room but neither of them knew how soundproofed the walls really were, and the last thing they needed was anyone hearing any of this. The embarrassment alone would be the death of them… Despite the danger, he had to admit the secrecy and danger was exciting and completely brazen.

Whilst it was true he’d started to kiss Michael first, asking her to stay behind after the last staff meeting and pulling her into his lap; he definitely hadn’t been the one to make the first move to _this._ Not that he should really complain given Michael's current activity.

“I just wanted a kiss.” He whined defensively, his voice hitting a high pitch when Michael’s mouth enveloped him again.

She worked him over expertly, utilising her tongue as a weapon until it sliced pleasure all the way up his spine and through every nerve-ending in his body. By the time she backed off Chris was a panting, broken mess. His hair was askew and plastered to his forehead under a fair sheen of sweat, his head was hung back leaving his neck exposed and flushed, his lip was red and bitten from where he had held in the desperate sounds he had needed to make, and his fingers were white from knuckling the chair so damn hard.

Chris was so close it was painful; once he got a hold of himself he opened his eyes and stared down at Michael accusingly. She was being such a tease and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold on.

Michael sat back on her heels and smirked up at him, her eyebrow quirked. “What?” Her expression was the picture of innocence. “I thought you just wanted a kiss?”

Pike’s nostrils flared incredulously and he swallowed when words failed him. He knew Michael liked to be a smart-ass but this was taking it to a whole new level. Seeing her on her knees, smiling at his torment lit something inside of him. He wanted to make her feel like this, to bring her to the edge over and over and then if he was feeling merciful, maybe he would let her cum. The fantasy overrode everything else and he felt his skin heat up again, a flash of warmth shot straight to his cock and it pulsed between them both. Michael eyed the change and her eyes lit up, perhaps anticipating his course of action.

When Michael licked his juices off of her lips teasingly it was like a starting flag being thrown down; it kicked him into gear and signalled the start of his onslaught.

Chris reached forward and hauled Michael towards him, taking a firm grip of her hips and pulling her onto his lap. She made a helpless noise and he groaned heavily when she perched herself near his hard and wanting dick. Chris ignored the strained feeling and did the one thing he had been wanting to do ever since they’d started this impromptu session; he pulled her face towards his and ravaged her mouth.

Michael leant into the kiss with reckless abandon, and when Chris teased her mouth open she moaned and keened with the feeling of his tongue invading her space. He tasted himself on her tongue which only served to drive him onwards faster. Pike began sucking on her tongue relentlessly, his hands moving to her collar whilst he _bit_ her lip.

Michael groaned and swayed towards him as they both parted for air. Chris stared into her eyes and saw they were wide and glassy, her lips were dark and used and she was as hopelessly turned on as he was. They both crashed together as one, their lips interlocking and tongues tangling for dominance as everything turned hot and wet.

Pike's hands busied themselves with Michael's zip and it wasn't long before he had it down and was shirking her jacket off. In the mean time Michael's hands had taken refuge in his hair, she raked her hands through it until he was shivering with each pass. Their passionate embrace only got messier, their mouths smacking together more insistently, their groans of pleasure swallowed by the other, and loose garments of clothing flying in all directions.

When Michael got to work on his command jacket Chris disentangled his mouth from hers and went for the jugular, Michael cried out when he laved and nibbled around her pulse point. He gripped her hips tightly when the sudden sensation almost caused her to fall backwards off of the chair they were both so precariously balancing on.

Why were they both still struggling on the limited space of the chair?

Chris pulled back and got Michael's attention, helping her to remove his jacket and tossing it somewhere near hers.

"We need more room." He managed to gasp, his voice sounding husky and used.

Michael's breathing hitched and she nodded excitably. Wordlessly she got up and pulled him with her, locking their lips together again and roaming her hands all over his now naked chest. Chris made a helpless noise as Michael's hands wandered lower, so he responded in kind by moving his focus to her breasts. 

Chris unbuckled her bra and let it fall to the floor, it was shortly followed by their shoes as they walked backwards towards the conference table. When Michael pulled away for air he made his move, diving straight for her nipple and biting until she cried out. Her hands jumped to his head and he smiled against her breast as he kissed his way to the other, nibbling and teasing until she was making the helpless mewls that drove him insane.

Michael's hand shot out to his pants which brought his own shock to the forefront, she squeezed his dick and stroked it enough for him to lose the ability to walk or do anything for that matter. 

"Ahhhh...." He hissed when she picked up the pace and left him shaking and his knees trembled.

Suddenly her hands were on his pants and ripping them down, he helped her by stepping out of them and reaffirmed in his mind that yes, he was going to tease the hell out of her for this. Michael suddenly stopped walking backwards and she waited until his attention was on her.

Chris was breathing hard and his forehead creased in bewilderment. What was with the sudden stop? They weren't near the couch yet what was Michael planning?

Michael just grinned at him her eyebrows raised and she indicated to the conference table. "Is this enough room?"

Chris' eyes bulged and his heart galloped at the speed of light. He'd had fantasies about laying Michael out over the desk, but never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd actually have the chance to fuck Michael Burnham over the conference room table; where they had all convened at a meeting less than 30 minutes ago. He would never get any work done again.

He nodded wordlessly, not knowing how he would even put how so very hot this was into words. Michael seemed to get it, she smiled and perched herself on the edge of the desk, making a come hither signal with her finger.

Chris didn't need any further prompting. He closed the gap between them, took a firm hold of her pants and pulled them down roughly, causing Michael to giggle and hold on for dear life.

Chris pushed Michael down on the table until she was lying flat on her back, he settled himself between her legs and pressed his rock-hard erection into her thigh. Michael moaned hungrily and yanked his face down towards hers.

Pike followed her insistent tugging and their lips crashed together again, hot and fast and all encompassing. Michael's hands roamed over his chest and back, clutching and pulling beneath him trying to get his body closer. Chris ignored her attempts and snaked one hand down to her dripping pussy. When he began circling her clit, Michael's head thudded down against the glass surface and she gasped into his mouth. Chris didn't give her a moment of peace. He used his other hand to tilt her jaw upwards and slid his tongue into her mouth, sucking on her tongue in a similar rhythm to his fingers.

Michael made a helpless noise into his mouth which only drove him onwards faster. He curled up two fingers, slid them along her soaking wet folds and sank _in_ fast. Chris proceeded to fuck Michael open with his fingers whilst his thumb continued to circle her clit. Michael cried out into his mouth and nearly bit his tongue reflexively. She bucked up against him in shock and her breathing started to sound out of control.

Chris disentangled himself from her mouth and used his free hand to hold her against the table, glad that he had the foresight too when Michael almost head butted him when he fucked his fingers into her ruthlessly. He grinned triumphantly when he saw just how lost she was, and how out of control she looked. Her face was flushed, her eyes squeezed shut and his name was tumbling from her lips over and over again, along with desperate pleas and curses that made him laugh.

His eyes landed on her dark peaks, and he licked his lips hungrily. Chris kept up his finger-fucking, clit-rubbing and used his mouth to bite and nibble all over Michael's breasts. He'd always been a good multitasker but this was a new personal best. With all the stimulation Michael had to clamp her hand in her mouth to stop from screaming, she was panting wildly and pressing up against his restraining hand powerfully. Chris continued to hold her flat against the table, and he worked her over until he felt her internal muscles begin to flutter around his fingers. When she was just shy of orgasming he pulled his fingers out, released her nipples and stopped rubbing her clit.

Michael's whole body was tight and rigid and she breathed noisily for a few seconds. Her eyes flew open when she clocked that everything had stopped, and that Chris' hand wasn't deep inside her anymore. She glanced up at him through bleary tear-stained eyes and her brows furrowed together, confused at being left on the edge and left.

Chris smirked down at her. He levered himself up but stayed between her legs, letting her feel his erection pressing close to her groin. When Michael frowned he licked his fingers clean, a mischievous glint in his gaze that was a perfect match for Michael's earlier. He hadn't been joking about making Michael feel like he had.

He tilted his head to the side with a smug smile. "You're not the only one who can tease."

Michael's eyes widened when she realised that he had in fact left her high and dry on purpose, and that he was stooping to her level. Her anger disappeared, to be replaced with an unhappy pout.

"You're evil." She moaned and went to rise from the table.

Chris placed his hand back on her chest and kept her in place, a raised eyebrow his only warning that he didn't want her moving; that he wasn't done with her yet.

"I didn't start it." He reminded her, teasingly flicking a nipple causing her to gasp and begin to plead for more.

Seeing her writhe beneath his hold made his cock twitch, which reminded him just how long he'd been hard and how very much he wanted to sink into Michael's warm pussy. Michael had the very same idea. 

Her hand shot out and grasped his cock squeezing and causing it to pulse between them.

"Jesus..." Chris cried out loudly, his control crumbling in an instant under Michael's hold.

Michael stared up at him desperately, and stroked his silky skin a few times before lining him up against her heat. She waited for him to regain enough control to look her in the eye.

"Inside me... now..." She demanded with another squeeze.

Chris yelped helplessly and his legs trembled beneath him. He grabbed a hold of Michael's hand and pulled it up and away from his dick, he didn't want this to all be over before they'd even started. 

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah..."

Chris lined himself up against Michael's dripping wet snatch and slid his throbbing cock up and down, coating himself with her and teasing both of them. When his dick slid against her clit Michael thunked back against the table and made several pleasurable sounds all at once.

Chris held her gaze as he inched himself in slowly, only going so far before pulling out again. Michael moaned and reached up to tug him in faster. Chris grinned but relented, the next time he moved inside of her he pushed all the way until he bottomed out. Pike breathed out raggedly, and he let his head sag against Michael's shoulder. He took a few moments to control himself, to keep his balls from finishing the show and to acclimatise to how fucking perfect Michael felt around him.

"God Michael... you're so tight and wet..." He muttered the praise against her neck before experimenting with a small thrust that had them both cry out.

Michael mewled and writhed beneath him, panting and pleading for more with each breath. She grabbed a hold of his face and pulled it towards hers.

"Fuck me... please..." She whispered urgently, desperate brown eyes meeting blue.

Chris huffed a laugh, but relented all the same. He withdrew his cock from her dripping wet snatch and slammed back in with enough force to shake the table. Michael gasped and her eyes squeezed shut from the forceful pleasure. Chris picked up the pace until Michael was making those helpless broken sounds with every thrust, he fucked her hard and fast and in every angle he could he manage.

Michael's hands grabbed his head and pulled him to her face, Chris got the message and slammed his mouth over hers, thrusting his tongue into her in time with his dick. They panted and moaned together, their pleasure increasing with each passing second, everything becoming hotter and messier as the table continued to tremble.

Chris moved his mouth down Michael's neck, planting sloppy kisses everywhere and once more returning to her taut nipples. He sucked each one in his mouth and nipped and nibbled until Michael panted and pleaded for mercy. He felt his own balls begin to tighten and Michael's pussy was fluttering around his dick, only spurring him on even faster.

One particular thrust obviously nailed the perfect balance between pleasure and pain as Michael yelled out loudly, so loudly that Chris had to slap his hand over her mouth as the fear of getting caught or being heard returned. If Michael objected to the hand over her mouth she didn't make it known, so Chris kept it in place, finding that the muffled yells and cries of ecstasy were making his cock twitch crazily.

He separated his fingers so Michael could breath properly and continued to fuck her into the table mercilessly. Michael groaned, yelped and pleaded against his hand, all of it coming out muffled and thankfully quiet enough to not alert outside attention.

Michael began to plead the same words over and over again, it took Chris a few times to actually understand what her muffled words were but when he did he smirked and obliged immediately. If Michael wanted this harder and faster then who was he to argue?

Chris gripped her hip with one hand whilst keeping his other hand clamped firmly over her mouth. He shifted her hips up and slammed his cock against her pussy so hard that the loud smacking sound of skin on skin echoed around the room. With each thrust Michael cried out against his hand, her hands moved from gripping the table to holding onto his shoulders for dear life.

As they both neared their respective end games, Michael began to claw into Chris' bare back whilst Chris used his free hand to fumble desperately at her clit. He was glad that he kept his hand over Michael's mouth because when she came it was with an almighty scream, and she almost bit his hand.

As Michael's pussy clenched around his dick tightly, Chris lost all control. He stuttered and jerked until he came inside her tight snatch. He was coming so hard and Michael was so wet and open that his dick almost slipped out entirely, he groaned and breathed through the intense orgasm and fought against the yell that wanted to escape his throat.

He stilled inside of her and moaned heavily, feeling boneless and exhausted and wanting nothing more than to lie down. For the moment it was enough to blanket Michael with his weight and rest his head against her shoulder. They both breathed heavily until their heart rates slowed and they came back into the here and now.

Michael began to stir beneath him and made some kind of mumbling noise against his hand, which was when Chris remembered that he was still clamping her mouth. He pulled his hand away quickly and lifted himself off of her, pulling out as he went and groaning with the loss of warmth. Michael looked well-fucked; her hair askew, every inch of her red and flushed, bites and marks splattering her skin, her lips bruised and eyes dilated and glassy.

Chris glanced at her sheepishly, indicating to his hand and her mouth. "Sorry, you were getting a little vocal."

Michael laughed heartily and she sprang up to a sitting position, surprising Chris with her liveliness. He felt spent but Michael looked like she was ready for round two. 

She smiled warmly at him. "Don't be. You did exactly what I asked for."

Chris blushed and glanced away as his thoughts raced back to her pleas; the way she begged him to fuck her deeper and faster, and the praise she whispered into his ear. He recalled her mentioning something about his big cock which made him oh so very embarrassed now they were out of the heat of the moment.

Michael clocked his shy reaction and she took a hold of his hands. She pulled him in gently and held his gaze, the slow movements were the complete opposite of earlier. Chris closed his eyes and allowed Michael to reel him in, they pressed their lips together and shared a lush, deliberate kiss.

When they parted they both glanced to the mess they'd left behind; the clothes strewn across the entirety of the ready room, the sweat marks and hand prints all over the glass table and the chairs they had tipped over in their vigorous love making.

They both fell into helpless giggling as they surveyed the destructive scene. When Chris looked at the particular mess they'd both left over the table he shook his head in disbelief.

"I am never getting any work done in here again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got a little away from me...
> 
> Absolutely no regrets :D

Michael held on for dear life as Chris pushed her down onto the sofa and sucked her tongue relentlessly, she clutched the front of his shirt and tried so very hard to keep up with his vigorous foreplay. His hands roamed over her body and he paid special attention to her breasts and tightening nipples, until she was writhing and groaning beneath him. When his hand snaked lower a fire was lit deep within and a waterfall of wetness gushed from her pussy. 

She moaned heavily into Chris' mouth and panted beneath him. He disentangled his lips from hers and started lathering her neck, nibbling and biting as he went. As Michael lay there, squirming and whimpering beneath him, Chris made it his mission to drive her insane.

When his hand cupped her pussy she yelled out and bucked against him, reminding her of the fact that she was boxed in by him. His weight blanketed her and whilst she usually enjoyed this position, she couldn't get what it would be like on the other side out of her head. She'd spent most nights reliving her last experiment with Chris, when she had tied him down on the bed and ridden him within an inch of his life. It had been so hot, and Chris had loved it just as much as she had. Michael wanted a new memory and she _neede_d to feel like that again.

She regained enough willpower to push up against Chris' chest, and she managed to mumble between his assaults. "Chris..."

He pulled back a little but didn't meet her eye, he was still too busy nibbling down her collarbone. "Yeah?" He mumbled against her skin, his breath turning out to be more ticklish than his tongue.

Michael could feel her body responding to his proximity, his tongue, his scent and his husky voice. She could get lost like this, here in this moment, but no she wouldn't get distracted. 

Michael pushed Chris up more firmly and he got the message, immediately stopping and meeting her gaze. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he searched her face for an answer. "Not working for you?" He finally managed although he was out of breath and his cheeks were flushed.

Michael smiled reassuringly, when would this ever not work on her? She just wanted something... a little different.

“Oh, it's working." She assured him before steeling herself for her next request. "But I'd like to try something if it's alright with you."

Michael knew he would think of all the other times they had played with fantasies and role-play. Just like she'd theorised: Chris' eyes widened and he breathed in sharply, Adam’s apple bobbing in anticipation. "What did you have in mind?"

Michael put her hands on his chest and pushed backwards until their positions were reversed, Chris watched her every movement hungrily and his eyes swung across her body making Michael blush. She perched herself on top of his abdomen, careful to avoid his swelling groin.

She threw him a wicked smile and began to lower herself down slowly, teasingly pressing her breasts into his chest and hovering just shy of his lips. "I want to be in control, I want to be the one giving orders." 

Chris gulped heavily, his eyes closed whilst he tried to remain in control and his hands gripped the side of her hips tightly. When his eyes opened again they were completely clouded over with lust, Michael clocked how effected he was by her proximity and proposal.

He flicked his eyes from her body to her waiting face, licked his lips and nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, okay." He grinned unabashed. "Since you asked so nicely."

Michael beamed and felt her heart begin to pick up again, her mind running through all the possibilities in front of her. She decided on one pretty quickly; after giving Chris one more quick kiss she clambered off of the sofa and leapt to her feet.

Chris watched her go; a satisfied smile spread across his face. Michael's eyes slid over his relaxed frame, following his lead and enjoying the show. She noticed his shirt had slid down to reveal skin which made her realise they were both still fully clothed. How the hell had they managed that? And why weren’t they solving this problem, like now?

"What are your orders Commander?" He winked cheekily, his hands resting behind his head nonchalantly.

"Up." She indicated with her head.

If Chris found the one-word command lacking he didn't comment, in fact his smile just widened and he followed Michael's lead by getting to his feet. He clasped his hands behind his back and stood to attention like he would in a disciplinary meeting, his cheeky smile the only thing out of place.

Michael shook her head in amusement. She swept her gaze up and down his form, appreciating what she saw and admiring the muscle definition damn-near everywhere. Her eyes widened when they landed on his tented pants, Chris just carried on staring right ahead completely non-plussed from her observation.

"Someone's a little excited." Michael teased with a smirk.

Chris' eyes sparkled with amusement. He dropped his gaze and made sure she was aware of his obvious leering. "I wonder why."

Michael blushed furiously. She took a deep breath and got a hold of herself before her knees became too weak and wobbly. "Take your shirt off." She ordered. 

Chris' brow raised incredulously but he soon shrugged and began to do as she commanded, all the while making a show out of it. Michael watched the display and felt her gut clench with anticipation, her pussy tightened again when she fixated on his revealing skin. Whilst Chris finished off stripping, Michael walked over to her drawer and pulled out something she had wanted to try since the last time. She wandered back over with the mystery item hidden behind her back. Her eyes zeroed in on his bare chest, specifically his chest hair, she _adored_ running her fingers through his hair… Chris watched her approach; his head tilted intriguingly when he realised she was keeping the item out of view.

“What have you got there?” He purred.

Michael moved in closer and smirked, loving the power thrill that was already in play. She brought the item from behind her back and held it between them, watching Pike’s lips part when he saw just exactly what she had in mind. Michael took the end of the roll and started to peel the duct-tape away; the tearing sound echoed in the small space and both of them were fixed on the roll in Michael’s hands.

Michael flicked her eyes up to Chris. “Interested?” Just because it was her fantasy, didn’t mean that he had the same desires. Although judging by his twitching erection she would guess that he in fact did.

“God yeah.” Chris replied instantly, his breathing picked up and eyes lit up at the prospect.

Michael smiled and twirled her finger around. “Turn around.”

Chris flicked his eyes up from the tape to her face. His lips quirked upwards excitably and he practically jumped on the spot to turn as quickly as humanly possible. Michael closed the distance between them, she reached out with her hands and raked her fingers down his back and through his hair. Chris sighed deeply and leaned backwards into her touch, shivering when her fingers continued their teasing path.

Michael withdrew and issued a new order. “Give me your hands.”

Chris barked a laugh as he presented his wrists at his lower back. “You really like tying me up don’t you?”

Just seeing him respond to her commands was making her all hot and bothered, and seeing his hands in that position only spurred her on. At one point she would have been embarrassed about her fantasies and how they made her weak at the knees, but now she revelled in it. 

“It’s a good look for you.” She quipped back flippantly.

Michael gripped his hands, crossed them and begun winding the duct tape around just like she had done in her dreams. The reality exceeded each and every one of her fantasies and Chris was far more responsive under her touch, she felt his pulse begin to race beneath her fingers. After winding the tape around Chris’ wrists several times she tore off the end and threw the tape over by the sofa. She gave his bound wrists a small tug to make sure they were secure and not too tight. Michael couldn’t help but run her fingers along his bound hands and up his arms relishing in the helpless sounds he began to make, and the way his hands and shoulders strained against the bondage. This was a _really_ good look for him.

“Comfortable?” Michael whispered against the nape of his neck, noticing how Chris was swaying back into her body again.

“Yeah.” He breathed raggedly. Chris was clearly just as effected by the bondage as she was.

Michael couldn’t keep her impulses at bay anymore, she roughly spun Chris on the spot and steered him back towards the sofa. When he was in range she pushed hard until he collapsed backwards, his hands remained trapped behind him and his legs gave away when they came into contact with the sofa. He landed with an oomph sound and gazed up at Michael with bewilderment, speechless and completely thrown by the change in pace and direction.

Michael didn’t slow down. She took three long strides until she was at the sofa and she clambered right on top of his lap, earning a surprised yelp as she did. Chris tried to buck beneath her but Michael held him down against the sofa, and with his hands bound he wasn’t going anywhere. Michael gripped his flustered face and descended on him with her lips, flicking her tongue against his mouth until he allowed her entry with a groan.

She didn’t give Chris time to catch up. One minute he had been upright, the next he was falling to the sofa and now Michael was sat on top of him pinning him in place. She smacked her lips against his forcefully, her hands raking over his naked chest pulling at him to get more. She suddenly stopped and withdrew from his mouth but still stayed within close range. They both breathed heavily against one another and Michael could feel Chris’ heart rate thudding beneath her hands.

“Jesus, Michael…” Chris groaned when she shifted and deliberately ground her groin against his cock.

Michael grinned wickedly and descended on his face again, this time taking her assault slowly and taking a page out of Chris’ book. She teased his mouth open with her tongue expertly, flicking it into every corner of his mouth until he moaned deeply. Michael swallowed the noise and vowed to make him sound as out-of-control as that again. The kiss soon picked up in pace, Michael ground herself against Chris’ erection in time with her tongue thrusts, causing them both to make helpless sounds and pant until they were breathing like sprinters.

“So good…” Michael muttered into his mouth as she felt another wave of wetness gush from her pussy.

She was unbelievably turned on and getting so very close to the edge; it was crazy that they were both still mostly clothed. 

_Time to take care of that. _

Michael began to withdraw from his mouth, sucking his tongue one last time before biting his lip hard. Chris gasped and groaned into her mouth, eyes flying open and body writhing beneath her. Michael continued to hold him against the sofa as she sat up and appraised his position. Every inch of his skin was bright red and marked, his lips looked bruised and swollen, his eyes were swinging to her desperately and he was struggling to catch his breath. Michael could tell by the strain in his shoulders that he was pulling against the duct tape _hard._

Michael snaked her way off of him, making sure to apply pressure to his straining cock as she went. As soon as her hand cupped his dick Chris’ head thudded back against the sofa cushion and he gasped out loud. Michael felt him twitch beneath her grip, she grinned wickedly and made short work of his pants. She unzipped him, reached beneath his boxers and took a firm grip of his length, bringing him out into the open.

Chris swore profusely and tried to jump up again. Michael’s other hand shot out to land on his chest and she scolded. “You forget who’s in charge here.”

She squeezed his cock and began to stroke the silky skin until Chris was a panting writhing mess beneath her. He cried out when she sped up the pace and began to swear again when she backed off. Michael released her hold on him and waited for his eyes to meet hers, his swollen and wanting cock sitting between the both of them. Michael’s gaze flicked to his shoulders and she marvelled at just how much he must be pulling against his bindings, he was completely at her mercy and without her hands he was stuck just on the edge of orgasm. Michael could keep him like this for hours until he begged for release, thankfully for him she wasn’t that evil or power-crazed. Chris didn’t need to know that just yet though and Michael wanted to play a little.

“You know I was just thinking…” Michael stroked his cock absentmindedly, causing it to twitch between them and making Chris gasp as he tried to get more contact. Her eyes flicked up to meet his, seeing desperate blue staring back. “…I could leave you like this, and there would be nothing you could do about it.”

As predicted he took her warning seriously and reacted in kind. Chris’ nostrils flared and his forehead creased unhappily. He glanced from his straining dick which desperately needed attention to Michael’s smirking face and he growled back. “Don’t you dare Mich- mmpphhhh."

The rest of his complaint was muffled when Michael slapped her hand over his mouth; she had done it by reflex but the look on his face was well worth it. Chris breathed out against her hand and mumbled something else that wasn't understandable. Michael smiled at her new found power and suddenly had a bright idea. With her hand still in place she reached out and stroked his dick once, Chris groaned against her hand just like she knew he would and his pleading eyes met hers. Michael felt her gut clench tightly; those muffled noises were going to be the end of her...

She smiled teasingly down at him and kept her hand firmly in place. "I think I prefer it when you can't talk, it adds to the image."

Chris' brows furrowed and he mumbled something which sounded rather like a question. Michael chuckled and released her hand, allowing him to speak, even if his words did come out broken and stilted. "What image… would that be?"

Michael reached down to the floor to retrieve the duct tape. She peeled off the end, tore a long strip off and stretched it wide, bringing it up to Chris' face and holding it just shy of his mouth. "You, helpless and mine to do with as I please. Objections?"

Chris' eyes were transfixed on the tape and his mind finally connected the dots; he realised just what Michael had in mind. Michael waited patiently for his response, she wouldn't take a step this far without his go ahead. Control was important to both of them and they both had fears of giving it up. Thankfully Chris looked downright excited by the idea; his body went tight as the thought energised him and his eyes gleamed with anticipation. 

He licked his lips and realised that Michael was waiting for him, he shook his head firmly. "Uhhh, no... no objections..."

Michael broke out into a warm smile. "Good."

She leaned down and locked their lips together one last time, relishing the taste of both of them on his tongue. Michael pulled away suddenly and before Chris could get a word in she descended with the tape. Michael stretched the material across his mouth with blinding speed, smoothing it out and patting down the sides until the gag was secure. When she was done she met Chris' gaze, and saw that his pupils were fully dilated and that his breathing had picked up a notch. She made sure he looked comfortable and was adjusted before she leaned back over the sofa.

With his mouth taped up Michael switched her target to his neck. She attacked it with reckless abandon, nipping and nibbling all the way down his collarbone until he was making the helpless noises she adored. And those helpless noises whilst gagged? _1000 times hotter._

"Oh Chris..." She mumbled against his skin as he whimpered under her touch. Her hand moved lower until she reached his leaking dick, she stroked him twice teasingly until a long moan was forced through the gag. "The sounds you make..."

Michael felt another gush of wetness line her panties, which reminded her of their clothes problem. She leaned back on her heels and roughly pulled Chris' pants down, getting an excited sound from him in the process. Michael ripped off his boxers next, careful not to brush his dick in the process. He already looked so close and she wanted him to last for what she had in mind.

Chris sighed with relief when she finally freed him from his clothes, and he watched her hungrily as she got to her feet. Michael wasn't done yet though, she was going to draw this out and she wanted to tease whilst she could get away with it. Michael lifted Chris' legs until they were on the sofa and rearranged his limbs until he was laying flat on his back length ways, completely naked and with his dick ready and waiting. 

"Yeah, this is a really good look for you." She muttered breathlessly, this image was going to haunt her dreams for weeks.

Chris made an agonised noise into the gag when Michael stepped away from the sofa and out of reach, he started to try and rise but with his hands bound it wasn't easy.

Michael smirked and shook her head. "Someone needs to teach you about patience, Captain."

_Okay, so the rank and in that voice no less was a low blow but Michael loved to see him squirm. _

Chris huffed and slumped back against the sofa, something pleading appearing in his expression and he held her gaze. Michael stayed where she was but began her show. She reached up and unzipped her jacket, clocking the way his eyes were glued to her movements. Michael began to shimmy out of the jacket making sure to shake her body and accentuate her breasts as she did. When she stripped her bra off, Chris' eyes looked like they were about to pop right out of his skull.

Michael laughed gloriously and threw him a victorious grin. "Enjoying the view?"

Chris' eyes flicked from her taut nipples to her face and he nodded enthusiastically, mumbling something which sounded like 'God yes.'

Michael had a wicked idea; she began to flick her own nipples and squeezed them just like Chris did. The action caused her to moan deeply and it wasn’t long before she wanted more relief. She slipped out of her pants and panties quickly and started to massage her clit, building the pressure until she was panting and dripping down her thighs.

She cracked an eye open and noticed Chris' gaze was locked on her pussy, and he looked like he was in physical pain. _Poor man._

"How about now?" Michael muttered brokenly, her voice a ridiculously high pitch.

Desperate blue eyes met brown and he bucked up as far as he could manage, trying to make it clear just how much this was killing him. Michael noticed that his cock was twitching in time with her moans of pleasure; he was probably dying to touch it. Her gaze was drawn back to his face as he began to mumble vocally, trying to get his words past the gag. Michael understood the general gist of his message, the words roughly translating to - 'Please Michael, I'll do anything.'

_Huh, so Michael had in fact made him beg for it._

She took pity on his pain and frankly she was done with denying herself any longer. Michael sauntered over to the sofa, and swung her leg over Chris' body until she was perched over his hips. Chris' groaned from the contact and Michael felt him trying to jerk his cock up near her bare skin, he was so desperate for release. Michael placed her hands either side of his chest and focused on the sounds coming from his mouth as the desperate whimpers continued. Her pussy clenched against his skin and she was sure he felt it if his widening eyes were anything to go by.

Michael trailed her hands up and down his bound arms and across his gagged mouth, taking in that this was actually happening and that this wasn't just a dream. "Do you have any idea how wet this makes me? This is so hot, Chris."

Chris' wild eyes dropped to where she was perched, his cheeks blushed when he felt just how wet this _was_ making her. Michael leant forward until they were chest to chest, she planted teasing kisses from his collarbone to his jaw, her hands wandering over his skin as she did.

She moved her attention up towards his face, and whispered against his gagged lips. "Imagine how good it'll feel... when I sink my warm, wet pussy onto your cock..." Chris moaned and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like a plea.

Michael lifted her groin up and backwards until she nudged his cock, which positively twitched from the contact. "I want to _ride_ you... exactly how I love it... slow and deep..." With each word she backed into his straining dick until Chris was whimpering beneath her, his blue eyes boring a hole straight through her. She felt his hips try to rise once more, and a frantic groan slid past the tape. 

Michael grinned wickedly and checked on how he was doing behind. His dick was leaking plenty now and Michael realised how torturous it must be. When she refocused her attention on his screwed up face she was a little taken aback; he looked like he was in actual pain. 

_Definitely enough teasing._

She lifted herself up and in one smooth motion impaled herself onto his dick, feeling the stretch immediately and crying out from the intense, beautiful feeling. Chris almost screamed and his eyes slammed shut, his breathing was erratic and wild and all of his muscles were straining powerfully. After all that he clearly hadn't expected Michael to just start fucking him without warning.

Michael gave them both a minute to adjust. She planted her hands on Chris' chest and wiggled her groin until her pussy acclimatised to the wide stretch. Her adjustment felt very different for Chris; his eyes flew open and he groaned and went rigid. Michael stopped moving completely and waited for Chris to recover from the shock, when his eyes sought her face she could read how close he already was. This was not going to last long.

Michael frowned lightly. "You doing okay?" She muttered, surprising herself with her own raspy voice.

Chris smiled warmly and nodded; his breathing levelled out a little. As Michael stared into his eyes she was humbled by the trust Chris placed in her. Even like this, tied up and gagged, he was completely comfortable with her being on top. There was no fear, no hesitance, only complete confidence in her.

Michael licked her lips with anticipation and smirked at him, having his dick impaled inside her was doing crazy things to her body and she couldn't hold back any longer. "Hold on." She warned before rising up and slamming back down again with force.

Chris' cry was drowned out by Michael's own scream of ecstasy; she continued to lever herself up and down slowly but thoroughly, shifting the angle until his dick hit that sweet spot inside of her. Christ, she'd almost forgotten how full he could make her feel, and how incredible it was controlling the pace and direction.

"You feel perfect... so big..." She muttered the praise as she fucked herself onto him relentlessly.

For his part Chris was making just as much noise as she was, and he was _gagged_. Every sound she ripped from his throat drove her on faster, and it wasn't long before Michael was fucking him in a truly punishing pace. She felt Chris jerking his hips into her in time with her movements and she gasped when they got closer together than ever before, his dick reaching something inside her that she'd never felt.

The new feeling made Michael snap. She clawed into his skin with one hand and held on for dear life, the other hand snaked down towards her neglected clit. As her fingers got to work Michael repeated the word 'Yes' over and over again like a mantra and slammed down harder and faster, feeling her pussy begin to flutter and clench more rapidly.

Suddenly Chris let out an almighty cry and his whole body went rigid and spasmed beneath her. Michael continued to fuck her dripping wet snatch onto his dick, intensifying his orgasm and coating her insides with him. She heard him groan and grunt as he rode through the wave, well more accurately Michael rode _him_ through the wave. He spluttered a few times and then began to fall limp beneath her, gasping and panting for breath heavily through his nose.

She opened her eyes and met his gaze. His eyes were glassy and tear-streaked, his face was practically glowing. In the seconds after cumming, when you stripped it all away this was him, this was Chris at his most bare. Seeing that blissful euphoria sent Michael crashing over her own wave of ecstasy.

“Oh my god Chris!” She screamed brokenly as wave after wave dragged her down until she was drowning in unimaginable pleasure.

It all reached a crescendo causing her to still and go rigid and her pussy clenched around Chris’ dick so very hard. Michael’s fingers stilled and she hung her head back, her mouth frozen open in a silent scream. She rocked back on forth on his length, riding herself through the intensity and prolonging the orgasm for as long as possible. Suddenly the wave crashed down taking her with it. She collapsed in a sweaty heap across Pike’s chest, hearing an oomph from him in return.

Michael kept her eyes closed and focused on breathing for a while, every part of her ached and her limbs felt weak... She was going to be feeling this for a while. She felt Chris begin to shift beneath her and then he made a mumbling curious sound. She lifted her head off his chest and glanced up to his face, smiling when she saw him staring back. Chris made another mumbling sound which reminded Michael of his predicament. She reached up and gently peeled back the tape, careful not to pull too hard to cause any ripping.

Chris breathed a sigh of relief and leant back against the sofa, grinning widely and flexing his mouth now it wasn’t constrained. He glanced back down at her, still impaled on top of him and chuckled. “You’re gonna be the death of me Michael…”

Michael shrugged nonchalantly at the statement. If only Chris knew what she had in mind for the future. Speaking of which…

“You think I’m done with you?” She teased, somehow finding the energy to lift herself off of his softening dick.

Chris groaned from the loss and then he did a double take when he registered exactly what Michael had just said. His skin flushed bright red as he watched her snake down his body sliding her dripping pussy across his skin. He gulped hard and ignored the way the action caused his cock to twitch, re-awakening under Michael’s teasing.

“You think I can keep up?” He asked seriously, sounding as out of breath as he felt.

His hands had gone numb long ago and despite his best efforts he still hadn’t managed to rip his hands free from the tape, although he felt it becoming looser with each tug. Michael would release him if he asked of course but he didn’t want to be untied, he wanted to break free and turn the tables. When the time was right he wanted to give Michael the surprise of her life, and perhaps have his own fun with the tape. Until then he would just have to try his utmost to satisfy Michael’s needs, that was something he could commit to.

Michael smirked and helped him into an upright position, taking the strain off of his hands. “I think I could get you going again.” She accompanied the promise by teasingly stroking his dick.

Chris groaned beneath the strong grip and breathed out heavily. “That’s definitely true.”

Michael suddenly let go of his cock and got to her feet, reaching down to pull him up as well. “Although, that’s not what I need right now.”

Chris let himself be manoeuvred into a kneeling position at the edge of the sofa, his eyes tracked Michael quizzically and he tried to work out where she was going with this. “Oh?”

Michael left him on his knees and sat back down on the sofa, spreading her legs and shuffling forward until her dripping wet pussy was in the vicinity of his mouth. Chris stared and stared, his throat constricted and his eyes bulged to double their size. When he caught a whiff of her scent he made a hungry helpless noise and subconsciously started licking his lips.

Okay, he got where Michael was going with this and my god she was so bloody hot, she was a magnificent goddess and how on earth did he deserve her?

Michael was watching him carefully, brown eyes dissecting everything he was doing and scrutinising his reactions. When their eyes met she threw him an impish smile. “Interested?”

“Always.” Chris responded instantly causing Michael to blush. His heart began to race as he strategised how to make Michael scream his name, speaking of which. “Wanna untie my hands so I can get started?”

Michael tilted her head and pondered his request, after a few moments she just smirked and shook her head. “No hands."

Chris appraised her anew, this was unexpected. “You like my hands.” He reminded her with a devious wink.

Michael ignored his attempts to charm her, she leaned forward and delivered a chaste kiss before pulling back and making herself comfortable. “Consider it a challenge. If you’re up to it?”

Chris snickered; of course he was up to it. Was Michael forgetting how versatile he could be? He took a deep breath and leant forward, breathing against her wet folds until she shivered at the close contact. Chris smirked up at her and muttered against her pussy. “Deep breath.”

That was the one and only warning Michael got before she started screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael’s lips caressed his own and Chris felt her hands clench desperately into his uniform jacket, the action causing some intense primal reaction to stir deep within his gut. He responded to the assertive contact by keeping the kiss light, subverting expectations and keeping Michael on the edge of her seat. Chris moved one of his hands up to cradle Michael’s jaw, pressing his fingertips to her cheek gently whilst they teased one another with their tongues.

Suddenly the turbo-lift jolted to a stop and he almost lost his balance. Chris held onto Michael firmly and their fused mouths were torn apart when he stumbled backwards. He glanced up at the ceiling and the emergency lighting accusingly. "What the hell?”

Michael didn’t seem as concerned by the sudden stop as he did, in fact she was so unperturbed by it that she moved into his space again and recaptured his lips with her own, her words tickling his skin as she spoke against his lips. "Ignore it, they do this all the time. It'll start moving again in a few seconds.”

Pike had never seen this happen onboard Discovery, not whilst he had been posted here but then again who was he to argue? Especially when Michael’s lips were so soft and her taste so sweet. However after 30 seconds has passed with no change Chris had to admit that this wasn’t going to fix itself, and even though snogging Michael was one of his favourite activities he somehow found the strength to pull away. "Umm Michael, It's still not moving.”

Michael sighed against his chest, she stared longingly at his lips before admitting that he was infact correct. "Computer, are we still en route to the Captain's quarters?"

"Negative, this turbo-lift is malfunctioning.”

Michael and Chris both shared an incredulous glance; the mechanical voice was being unusually vague and frankly they could tell that the lift was malfunctioning themselves. Chris exhaled wearily, pinched the bridge of his nose and tried a more direct approach. "What's the problem?"

"Unknown.” Came the emotionless reply.

_Fantastic._ That conversation couldn’t have been more useless.

Michael huffed a laugh against his chest and started to massage the strain in his muscles, causing Chris to sigh and lean into her magical touch. They should be in his quarters by now. They should have been all over each other preferably without clothes, but instead they were both stuck in this damn lift so tantalisingly close to where they wanted to be. Michael’s wandering hands weren’t making this situation any easier, they needed out of here _now._

"Pike to engineering, I appear to be in a broken down lift. The computer's not being particularly helpful either.” He stifled a gasp when Michael’s hands wandered lower, teasing touches dancing up his thighs and sending a rush of pleasure straight to his groin.

He closed his eyes and tamped down on his body's reactions to Michael’s efforts. Thankfully a voice came through the speakers which gave him something else to focus on; something other than how perfect Michael’s touch felt against his body.

"For crying out loud thats the fourth time today…” Stamets voice echoed in the small space, his trademark cynicism coming through loud and clear. "I'll get right on it Captain.”

Michael didn’t mind that Stamets was on speaker, in fact she hadn’t even seemed to notice. Chris closed his eyes and gasped silently when her mouth nibbled around his neck, when her tongue travelled along his jugular and when she peppered kisses all the way down to his collar.

It took an enormous amount of effort but Chris managed to steady his voice, and kept just how out-of-control he felt out of his reply. “Thank you Commander. Any chance of an eta?”

When Michael’s hand cupped his groin he felt his pants tighten uncomfortably, he gasped aloud which Michael had anticipated. She locked her lips over his, fusing their mouths together and muffling his surprised noise as she began flicking her tongue into his mouth.

Chris could hardly believe that she was being so bold, Michael wasn’t usually this open and especially not when people were listening. Her assault on his mouth could only be described as audacious. She brazenly continued to lock their lips together, teasing his mouth open deliberately. Chris fought against the pleasure with everything he had, he wanted to moan, or to make any sound that would release the pressure that was building up. The only noises that managed to make it past his lips were muted heavy breathing, and the occasional smack of their lips when Michael picked up the pace.

If Commander Stamets heard any of the sounds he didn’t mention it, nor did he allude to it in anyway. He replied in a wholly professional manner. "If it's anything like the other times then maybe 15 minutes, but if it's more serious then it could be up to an hour.”

Pike had part of his attention on the news and the other part on keeping quiet, despite Michael’s best efforts to cause him to lose control. He took a hold of her shoulders and pushed her away gently until there was a little space between them. Chris turned his head away and responded to Stamets before his suspicions grew any bigger. "Alright thanks Commander. Pike out.”

Chris waited for the connection to close fully before he let Michael near him again. She fell back into his arms instantly and reached for his neck blindly, pulling him down towards her lips. She didn’t bother with teasing this time, her tongue shot out and into his mouth without warning causing Pike to moan heavily and go weak at the knees. All of a sudden Michael disentangled her lips from his and moved to his neck, marking him everywhere she went whilst her hands roamed all across his uniform.

As much as he was enjoying this, Chris knew if Michael went much further then there was no way he was walking out of here, and what came next was definitely more suited to their quarters. With a great deal of mental and physical resilience Chris managed to utter his suggestion. “We should wait for them to fix the lift.”

Michael was having none of it. “I can’t wait that long.” She moaned before taking a firm hold of his uniform and spinning him round.

Before Chris knew which way was which he felt his back collide solidly with the wall, causing a surprised oomph to slip past his lips. He was just about coming to terms with the fact that Michael had slammed him up against the wall, and had just declared her insistent need for him, when her face descended on his and her hands roamed _everywhere._

His trousers tightened again and he felt his erection straining against his uniform pants, far too tight to be comfortable and begging for freedom. Michael’s touch was awakening everything inside of him, her hands causing the same result that they always did; him hopelessly turned on and putty in her hands. His own hands automatically went to her hips, gripping tightly and instinctively pulling her closer. When Michael moved her hand to stroke his hardening length he gasped into her mouth; she bit and tugged on his lip, smiling against him teasingly.

"Michael…” Chris took a deep breath and tried to get a hold of the spiralling situation. “...the entire point of us leaving the officer's mess was because it was too public.”

Michael laughed gloriously. "We're not in public anymore, there's no one around.” She moved in close and pressed herself against him, boxing him against the wall and rubbing his body with her own in just the right way.

Her hands raked through his hair, her groin ground into his insistently, and Michael finished off her enchantment by nipping at his lips teasingly. Chris almost lost himself there and then; he almost forgot where they were...

"Cameras…” He managed to mutter against her vexing mouth.

Michael smirked at him wickedly and pulled her mouth away, although her hands remained where they were and the pressure on his groin didn’t let up. She glanced towards the ceiling and indicated the emergency power situation with one raised brow. "Computer, are the cameras functioning in the lift?”

The computer soon alleviated Pike’s concerns about others watching. "Negative. All systems are offline.”

Michael grinned triumphantly and rested her forehead against his, her hands massaging his chest and arms in an attempt to help combat his tense muscles. "See? No one's watching.”

Chris closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall; he felt all the tension begin to leave his body under Michael's massage. As heavenly as they were, even her hands couldn't stop his brain from providing obstacle after obstacle to what she was proposing. His erection would vote differently of course but when would he ever really have the strength to turn down Michael?

"What if Stamets gets the lift started early? Getting clothes on in a time crunch is not easy." His disgruntled point sounded weak even to his own ears.

Michael smiled deviously, she halted her massage and leaned in to whisper. "How many clothes do we really need to lose for you to get inside me?"

Michael's scandalous words caused him to flush bright red, his breathing stilled and he almost choked on the air in shock. The image Michael's words conjured up caused a rush of blood to go straight to his groin. To make matters worse Michael really didn't help matters, her hands were currently slithering all over his thighs.

Chris tried opening his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He was utterly speechless, Michael had once again rendered him mute. He made an embarrassing squeaking noise when Michael's hand moved inwards and over his cock. She made an appreciative noise when she felt the state he was in, and how spectacularly she had worked him up.

"If we just unzip this... and lose the pants..." she accompanied the words by actually grabbing a hold of his zip and pulling down. "It would take no time at all."

Chris swallowed hard, closed his eyes and took a controlling breath. He glanced downwards, noticing his tented pants and just how close Michael's hand was to dick; she stroked his inner thigh until he shivered against her. Chris' head thumped back against the wall and he started to ask himself why they weren't naked. Michael had answered each and every one of his worries; what was he truly waiting for?

In a sudden surge of boldness Chris flipped the tables. He spun Michael around and pressed her against the wall, his knee planted against her groin and keeping her in place. Chris didn't give Michael a chance to adjust, he went after her neck with the kind of fearless purpose that he usually reserved for life or death situations. 

Michael gasped when he nibbled at her jaw and his hand snaked lower to her breasts, all the while he kept up a steady pressure against her groin with his knee. "You enjoy taking risks don't you?" He mumbled against her neck.

Michael's mouth flew open in a silent cry when he bit her earlobe. "Don't you?" She replied breathlessly, her hands gripping onto his jacket with all she had.

Chris finally slanted his mouth over hers, hot and vengeful as he paid her back in kind for all her merciless teasing. He expertly slipped his tongue into her mouth, flicking against hers until she groaned and her hands gripped his face to get more. When he nibbled at her lips and twisted a nipple she started to make those helpless noises that made him go insane.

Chris let up and smirked against her mouth. "I remember being chewed out by a certain someone for taking risks..." 

Before Michael got the chance to answer he recaptured her lips, although this time his mouth slid along her’s teasingly. When she tried to pick up the pace he held back, closing his mouth off to her and denying her tongue access. Michael made a whimpering noise against him as he continued to keep things light, driving her mad with his tormenting.

It wasn't long before she'd had enough with his restraint and relentless teasing. She pushed him back to put a bit of space between them. "Not this time."

She shamelessly reached out and grasped what she wanted which just so happened to be his straining dick. Without warning she slipped her hand beneath his boxers, took a hold of his erection and _stroked._

"Christ." He gasped loudly, and felt his cock pulse in her strong grip.

When Michael continued to stroke he lost all ability to speak and he felt his legs wobble uncontrollably. He groaned, his head lolling forward as he lost the strength to do anything but breathe. He leaned his head against her and gripped a hold of her shoulders, trying to control the inexplicable urges he was experiencing. 

Chris managed to open his eyes and he glanced down, seeing his rock hard cock in Michael's hand; ready and waiting. Play time was over. Michael had just taken the leap over the edge. They were really doing this, my god.

"How do you wanna do this?" He breathed raggedly.

Michael grinned and kissed him sweetly before pulling away again leaving him wanting more; a tease. "Right here." She stroked his dick again and brought him fully out into the open, causing Chris to grit his teeth and breath in sharply.

"Here?" He muttered brokenly. Michael's touch was causing his brain to short circuit. He could hardly think straight and he still wasn't quite sure how they'd gotten to this.

"Yeah... against the wall..." She smirked wickedly and indicated to his erect cock. "If you're up for it?"

Chris laughed despite himself, Michael and her sense of humour... He glanced down at himself and threw her an incredulous look. "Yeah I think I'm up for it." He answered dryly; she could damn well feel that he was.

Michael suddenly squeezed his dick tighter, and began running her hand up and down his length until he started leaking. Chris gasped at the sudden contact and felt his chest tighten considerably.

His eyes shot open; they were wide and glassy as his arousal overwrote every thought in his mind. He stilled her hand, tugging at her pants with his other. If she kept this up the show would be over before it had truly begun. "Off." He growled against her lips.

Michael grinned winningly and pulled him into a sloppy kiss, whilst muttering stilted words into his mouth. "Yeah... that's the idea..." She kicked off her shoes slowly, too slowly.

Chris pressed his wanting dick up against her groin, feeling her warmth through her uniform pants. He growled when she made a show of unbuttoning her pants, keeping him on the edge and waiting. To make matters worse, she was getting her own back and blocking his attempts to control the kiss, and when she bit his lip Chris knew she was in a really playful mood. He was getting impatient; he needed her to stop teasing. 

Chris pulled his mouth free from hers. "Less talking, more getting naked." He ordered breathlessly and took matters into his own hands. Chris unzipped her pants with lightening speed and tugged downwards. Michael laughed against his skin gloriously and she helped by pulling her pants down just as fast, faster than she ever had before.

After Michael had kicked off her pants and panties Chris was right there, his roaming hand snaked down to her groin. His breathing grew more ragged when he discovered Michael had been dripping down her thighs. He looked her in the eye and saw just how hopelessly turned on and lost to desire she was; she was magnificent. 

Chris leaned in and took her mouth, his jaw slanting over hers all encompassing and turning everything molten. Their tongues tangled together whilst their hands wandered everywhere. Chris moaned deeply when he coated his fingers in Michael's wetness, and when he slipped two fingers in there was no resistance.

"So wet for me..." He murmured the praise between kisses.

Michael made a mewling noise and whimpered. "All the time.”

Chris began to thrust his fingers in further and when he curled them up Michael cried out and bucked against him. He grinned against her skin and continued to fuck her open with his fingers, slipping a third in and targeting her G-Spot until she was writhing against the wall. When his thumb tapped her clit Michael pulled her mouth away from his and her head thunked back against the turbo-lift wall, she didn’t even try and tamp down on her reaction to his attention.

He ground his hard cock into her thigh to relieve some pressure, and honestly to let her feel what she had done to him. Michael’s panting increased with the rhythm of his finger-fucking, and each time he circled her sensitive clit with his thumb. With one hand buried deep inside of her, he used his other to roam freely, stopping at her breasts and paying special attention to her nipples. When Chris twisted she made a helpless noise against his neck and pulled his face towards hers.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this but... time constraints?” Michael’s eyes were glassy and her pupils dilated, and it already sounded like she’d been screaming his name for hours.

Chris threw her his most charming smile. “Forgot where we were.”

He pulled his fingers out of her dripping wet snatch and gripped her waist in a strong grip. “Put your legs around me.” He instructed and started to lift her up against the wall. Michael soon got his intent and she wrapped her legs around his waist in time with his lift, the end result was her braced up against the wall with his erection slipping dangerously close to her drenched pussy.

Chris took a deep breath to control himself and tried not to think about how close his dick was to just sinking in. He locked eyes with Michael, the tiny slither of control he had left mirrored in her gaze. "Sure you don't want more foreplay?"

Michael shook her head resolutely and clenched her legs around him tighter, causing a gush of wetness to dribble over his dick. "I'm ready.” She promised.

Chris nodded breathlessly, he grabbed a hold of his cock and lined himself up against her. He teased them both by coating himself with her and only after grinding against her clit a few times did he sink in. Chris inched in little by little until he bottomed out, when he was fully inside of her they both groaned and he rested his forehead against her shoulder. He revelled in the slick, warm feeling. Every time they did this it felt like the first time, Michael felt perfect around him.

He experimented with a small thrust and soon started a slow but thorough rhythm, one which held them both on the edge and prolonged their pleasure. When Chris got used to the intensity of everything he leaned down to capture Michael’s mouth, their sloppy kissing only being broken when their need for air overrode their need to be connected so closely. It wasn’t long before they were both panting against one another and Chris felt Michael’s pussy fluttering around his dick with every thrust.

Chris lifted his head from her forehead and sought her face. Michael had her eyes closed and her expression was unreadable. "This okay?” He asked, needing to know that Michael was enjoying this as much as he was.

Michael’s eyes flew open and Chris had his answer immediately; her pupils were as wide as saucers and she flicked her gaze wildly up and down his body. "Are you kidding? This is incredible…” She cried out in pleasure and let her head thunk back against the wall, her hands coming up to grip his jacket when he thrusted into her vigorously.

When Michael recovered from the change in intensity of his thrusts she continued to pant. “…This is like some kind of dream... this is so hot Chris.”

"You're hot.” He corrected, nipping around her ears and nibbling her neck until she shouted his name again.

Michael grabbed a hold of his ass and tried to pull him in faster, Chris just chuckled and kept her on the edge. He wanted to hear what she needed, he wanted her to beg for it. After another minute of slow thrusting and kissing she caved. "I need more... Chris please…"

Chris smiled down at her and warned, “this is gonna be quick.” Truthfully he had been struggling to keep a lid on things ever since Michael had unzipped his pants.

"That's okay with me.” Michael nodded hungrily.

"Hold on to me.”

That was Chris’ only warning before he began thrusting into her in earnest, building up until he was fucking her against the wall with a truly punished speed. Chris lost all sense of time as he felt his dick slide in and out of Michael’s pussy. There was no time for thinking, no time for anything; the only feeling he could focus on was his hard cock humping into her pussy relentlessly. 

When Michael began sliding down the wall he took ahold of her hips and hauled her up again, causing her legs to tighten around him harder and the angle of his penetration to change. Chris found that this new angle let him have even more reach, and when he slammed into Michael again she was practically screaming. It didn’t take him long to find her sweet spot and he proceeded to fuck her exactly like that until she was a whimpering mess, pleading for him to let her cum.

“Please… please… please make me cum…” She whispered over and over again, clutching his body so hard that Chris knew she was going to leave marks.

Chris nodded and focussed on doing just as Michael asked. He ground his hard cock into her fluttering pussy repeatedly until he felt her muscles begin to clench. They both panted and cried out when each of their pleasure’s morphed into one; their bodies connecting, breaking apart, and refusing over and over again. When Chris felt his balls begin to tighten he knew he was going over the edge. He committed to holding Michael against the wall with his hips and one hand, whilst he snaked the other down to rub at her wanting clit.

All of a sudden he lost control of his own battle. He cried out and spluttered when the wave of ecstasy crashed down around him. He was well aware that he wasn’t going to be able to ride this wave out indefinitely. With that in mind Chris began to rub Michael’s clit insistently, and he continued to fuck her faster and harder until she reached her own peak. They both cried out as one, their orgasms fuelling the other until simply staying conscious was becoming a chore. Chris could barely find the energy to breathe, he was cumming so hard and Michael was clenching around his dick so tightly that everything turned molten and he lost a few seconds.

When Chris came back to the world he was breathing hard, his hands were gripping Michael’s hips tightly and his dick was spent and pressing into her thigh. He managed to crack open his eyes and saw that Michael was staring at him, her mouth parted in a silent cry and her face flushed and glowing. He would never get tired of seeing her in the aftermath. 

Chris leaned down and fused their lips with a chaste kiss. He smiled contently and they took a few moments to just hold one another. Eventually though, his back and chest started to complain about carrying another person’s weight. Michael picked up on it and dropped her legs to the floor, Chris supported her until she was steady on her feet. If that had been as intense for her as it had been for him then she was going to need a minute to recover.

“You okay?” Chris eventually managed, surprising himself with how out-of-breath he sounded.

Michael groaned tiredly and she sagged back against the wall, her legs looking as shaky as Chris felt and her breathing still out of whack. "Yeah, that was just a lot…"

_That was the understatement of the year._

"It sure was.” Chris smirked.

They stayed close together in the small space, content to simply stand and rest whilst their erratic heart rates returned to normal. Chris basked in the euphoria of the moment and the simple comfort of just simply touching. He stroked the side of her face lovingly and brushed her lips with his thumb. Chris leaned in and captured her lips gently, kissing slowly and deliberately and like they had all the time in the world, which of course they didn’t.

"Stamets to Captain Pike.”

They both froze immediately and their eyes flew open, mortified that this was happening now. They pulled their mouths away from the other at the same time, and glanced down at themselves. Michael was still naked from the waist down and Chris’s softening dick was out in the open, this really wasn’t a good time…

Chris swallowed heavily and steadied his voice. “Pike here.” He was still staring at Michael’s lips and wished more than anything that he was still kissing them.

"We isolated the problem, just to give you a heads up we'll be starting the systems again in a sec.”

Now it really was time to panic. If Stamets restarted the lift then the doors could be opening within 10 seconds. That wasn’t nearly enough time, especially not for Michael. "Okay thanks Commander, give us 30 secs to get off the floor and then restore power.” He stammered anxiously.

Chris was trying to think on his feet, and that was the only excuse he could conjure up which would give he and Michael the time they needed to at least get dressed. Michael shot him an incredulous look, clearly not happy with his improvised lie.

"Uhh, yeah of course Captain.” Stamets replied in a confused voice, Chris could almost imagine his eyebrows furrowing together followed up by rapid blinking.

Even though Stamets was clearly puzzled the channel closed all the same. Chris breathed a sigh or relief and started counting down from 30 in his head. Michael let go of Chris and darted around the floor to find her pants and underwear, whilst Chris focussed on stuffing his dick back into his boxers.

"To get off the floor?" Michael hissed sarcastically, whilst cursing that her pants were harder to get on than off.

By the time Michael had made her complaints known Chris had zipped his pants back up, he quickly went to retrieve Michael’s boots that she had tossed earlier. "What did you want me to say? Wait until we're not naked anymore?”

He handed Michael her boots who gratefully took them and started to shimmy them over her pants. Michael shook her head in exasperation; Chris could tell that she was stressed out by the time pressure but not completely falling apart now she was at least covered up. Pike smoothed out his command jacket and marvelled at the fingerprints that Michael had left behind; he rearranged his uniform until it looked mostly presentable. The lift began to move which pushed them onwards, Chris helped Michael smooth out her uniform and fix her hair.

Chris frowned when he noticed just how red and flushed Michael looked, and he imagined he didn’t look any better. There wasn’t any way to get rid of the post-sex flush, they just had to focus on getting to Chris’ quarters without drawing attention to themselves. They both faced forward and felt the lift begin to slow, accelerating their panic and feeling their nerves get the better of them. Chris realised they had subconsciously put quite a bit more space between them than they usually would have, their misconduct and anxiety the main reason behind the action. Michael took one look at Chris and started giggling, Chris shook his head tiredly but smiled all the same.

When the lift came to a stop Michael snapped her gaze back forwards, just in time for the doors to slide open. She froze and gulped hard when she clocked Stamets outside waiting for them. His eyes were locked onto the Captain at first and he smiled warmly, although it didn’t take him long for him to notice that Pike wasn’t alone and that she was here too.

Stamets frowned lightly when his gaze swept over Michael. "Sorry, I didn't realise you were both in here.”

Michael blushed furiously. Chris somehow managed to keep a straight face, he moved forward to step out of the lift. "That's alright Commander, thanks for getting us out of there so quickly."

Stamets hummed suspiciously and he scrutinised both Chris and Michael, studying her more closely and seemingly coming to a conclusion. His lips quirked into a knowing smirk and he moved out of the way of the entrance to let them both pass. Michael jumped at the new-found exit; she wanted out of there as soon as possible. Stamets was no idiot; he would have guessed what they were doing. Michael didn’t meet Stamets’ inquiring gaze when she followed Chris out.

"I'm sure you found some way to pass the time." Stamets muttered when they had both passed. It was quiet enough for just the three of them to hear, but with enough of an edge to let them know that he knew.

Michael could hardly believe her ears, she turned on the spot as did Chris, their expressions frozen and uncomprehending of what had just been said. She knew what this must look like; their ruffled clothes, their breathless states and their red flushed skin. They couldn’t look more guilty if they tried.

"That'll do Commander.” The Captain sounded flustered, even so the words came out stern.

Stamets just smiled. He bowed his head and nodded; suitably mollified. "Have a good evening Captain, Commander.” The cheeky behaviour had disappeared, and Stamets was wholly professional and correct again. He walked into the lift and disappeared out of sight when the doors slid shut.

Chris and Michael both looked from the lift doors to each other in silence and complete and utter shock. Eventually they shook their heads and began smiling, managing to find the humour in the situation despite their own embarrassment. Their smiles morphed into laughter as they headed down the corridor towards Chris’ quarters. Realistically there was no harm done; just a little bruised pride, which was nothing they couldn’t handle.

"People are scarily perceptive." Michael muttered quietly, after making sure they were alone in the corridor.

Chris smiled wickedly and his eyes slid up and down her body, his gaze heating her insides instantly. "Well, it doesn't help that you have that look…"

Michael shook herself free from his powerful gaze and frowned. "What look?”

Chris came to a stop outside of his quarters, he suddenly smirked and looked incredibly pleased with himself. After checking nobody was passing by he leaned in and whispered. "The well-fucked look.”

Michael snorted and shook her head in disbelief. She palmed open the door and pushed him into his quarters. "Well-fucked? I think you've got a lot more work to do, Captain..."


	4. Chapter 4

Michael moaned in pleasure and her lower half writhed on the leather seat, her eyes remained firmly closed whilst wave after wave of ecstasy struck every nerve throughout her body. She cried out when further pressure was added and she felt the assault on her clit grow to unimaginable levels. Chris’ fingers were sliding through her pussy like a knife through butter, the faster he thrusted the more she squirmed against the chair although she knew there was nowhere to go. She was boxed in, and that fact was just another thing that made this impromptu oral sex that much hotter.

She gasped when his fingers curled upwards and stroked her G-Spot, serving to keep her just on the edge and drive her absolutely _insane_. Michael was embarrassed to admit that she started pleading when Chris’ tongue sliced through her soaking wet folds in just the right way, perfect enough to beg him for release. When he tapped her clit with his thumb _again_ Michael’s head thunked back against the hard leather and she made a helpless noise against her hand. Just when she thought it couldn’t get anymore intense; when she thought it couldn’t get any better than this Chris’ mouth suddenly moved to focus on her clit entirely. When he started sucking she almost shot up out of the seat, in response he just sped up his actions and his finger fucking reached a truly punishing pace. Michael gripped the chair’s arms tightly and panted with each breath as all the sensations threatened to overwhelm her.

It felt so good, but it was too much, but it wasn't enough. It was _perfect_.

Her brain short-wired and she remained stuck with those contradictions, all she knew was that the pressure in her groin was building and that she should have cum by now. Why was she not able to? Was it because of the danger? Even though this was incredible, she was sat perched in the Captain’s chair, naked from the waist down with Chris on his knees tearing her apart piece by piece, she couldn’t help but glance back at the door and wonder if they truly were alone, or more importantly that they were going to stay that way.

Michael was so distracted by the problem that she forgot what was currently happening, she forgot that Chris’ fingers had been thrusting into her and that his tongue was sending flashes of ecstasy through her nerves. He noticed her distraction and stopped abruptly, fingers still impaled deeply inside of her.

“Something wrong?” He asked, hovering just above her snatch. 

Michael’s eyes were drawn to the glistening streaks down his chin and she blushed furiously when she realised that he was covered in _her_. His concerned gaze snapped her out of the embarrassing feeling. She took a moment to catch her breath and accommodate to the fact that his fingers were still impaled deeply inside of her. 

“It’s nothing.”

Chris threw her a wry smile and flexed his fingers into her, causing a strangled gasp to escape her lips. “I know it’s not nothing, I can _feel_ how tense you are.”

Michael panted desperately when his thumb began to circle her clit lazily, causing her to see stars. She swallowed nervously and met his curious gaze, her eyes flicking back to the turbo lift doors. “Are you sure no-one will walk in on us?”

Chris’ shoulders relaxed when he knew what Michael had been concerned about. He got up off of his knees and slowly began to crawl up her body, all the while starting a steady rhythm with his fingers again. “I’m sure.” He murmured against her breast on his journey upwards. 

Michael positively shivered under the contact and attention and she cried out when he sped up his thumb’s invasion on her clit. Chris captured her lips with his own and swallowed down her cry of pleasure, followed by another and another as he continued to up the ante and grind against her. They broke apart breathlessly for air and when Chris glanced down at her face he noticed the slight frown, and that her eyes darted to the door. He could tell she still wasn’t completely sure so he set about reassuring her.

He smiled at her and raised his eyebrows incredulously, did she really think he would be doing _this_ here if this place wasn't locked down tight?

"Michael, we only have a skeleton crew on board..." He muttered the reassurances against her neck whilst he started to pepper her skin with kisses. 

"...the bridge has been deemed strictly off limits…” He targeted her G-Spot with each thrust and he circled her clit more relentlessly until she was beginning to gasp beneath him, he could even feel her racing heart thudding through her chest. 

"...everything's locked down, every bridge door... every turbo lift…" His mouth travelled up her jaw until he stopped just shy of her lips. He waited until her eyes opened desperately and they swung giddily to meet his gaze; he didn’t miss how dilated her pupils were, how fast her heart was beating and how her internal muscles were starting to clench around his fingers. She was so close to falling, she was so close to being completely out of control and a melting puddle of goo at his feet. 

He smirked and pecked her on the lips. "Trust me, a Klingon boarding party wouldn't get in here. I wouldn't let them."

Michael was gasping and writhing beneath his touch, all her worries and concerns evaporated. He'd answered each and every one of her mind’s nagging questions and not only that, his confidence eased everything else. She finally relaxed fully against the chair and put herself in Chris’s hands, _literally_.

For his part, Chris felt her vaginal walls pulsing and he heard her breath hitch with every thrust, now she was relaxing and giving herself over to this her body was leaping towards the end. He suddenly had a wicked idea and he stopped everything; his fingers, his thumb and smirked down at her. “Unless you want me to stop?

Michael's eyes flew open in shock and she growled. "No, don't stop." With the desperate order out in the open, she gripped his jacket with two hands and pulled him against her, fusing their mouths together as she slipped her tongue into his mouth aggressively.

Chris laughed against her lips but did as instructed, he slipped a third finger in and began to fuck Michael into the chair harder and faster, his thumb tapping her clit every other thrust to keep her on the edge. She started to plead against his mouth and her relentless ravishing of his face slowed when the simple act of breathing took precedence.

"Yes... yes I'm so close..." Michael breathed out in between gasps, her hands clutched his shirt tightly and Chris marvelled at how wrecked and broken she looked sprawled out over his chair.

Wanting to see her come undone beneath him, he dialled everything up a notch and continued to fuck his fingers into her dripping wet pussy until he felt the spasm, felt her walls clench tightly around his fingers and felt the waterfall of wetness gush down around her thighs. Michael cried out brokenly when the orgasm hit and she clutched the chair arms for dear life, her efforts to take a breath and come down were scuppered when Chris disappeared down to her groin and used his mouth like a weapon. He didn’t ease up for a second and he kept up his relentless pace throughout the wave, prolonging her pleasure and causing her body to jerk and spasm.

Michael’s mouth was stuck open but no sound escaped, her broken cries had long since passed and everything inside her had malfunctioned, she couldn’t even breathe evenly let alone think about restarting her mind. She was stuck in the incredible loop of ecstasy indefinitely. When the wave finally broke and crashed down she yelled out and bucked upwards into the air, which was enough to dislodge Chris’ mouth from her clit. Suddenly she was able to breath and she marvelled at how desperate she sounded, not unlike a drowning person. The more she thought about the description the more she realised that it was actually rather accurate; every time her and Chris did this she felt like she was drowning and always got lost beneath him. 

Her racing thoughts were interrupted when she sensed movement and the sounds of the bridge started to bleed back into reality. Michael’s eyes were squeezed firmly shut so she didn’t see Chris remove his fingers but she felt the loss all the same. She moaned involuntarily when the pressure was also removed from her clit and she felt another wave of wetness gush from her pussy, she’d just had one of the most intense orgasms of her life but she wanted _more_. 

How was that even possible?

Michael opened her eyes and stared down at him, still on his knees at her feet. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed the triumphant smirk spread across his face, and she subconsciously licked her own lips when he cleaned her juices off of his hand with his tongue.

"You look incredibly pleased with yourself." She muttered breathlessly. How was it fair that he was so put together when she had just been so expertly taken apart?

Chris said nothing at first, he just flicked his glistening eyes up and down her form. His eyebrows rose so high that they almost disappeared beneath his hair, which had become uncharacteristically ruffled during their session. Michael blushed when his eyes lingered on certain body parts more than others, and she watched his smile come back in full force as he committed the image of her like this on _his_ chair to memory.

"Can you blame me?" He eventually responded.

Just seeing his excited gaze slide a trail across her body relit the fire within. Michael made a hungry helpless noise and gripped a hold of his jacket, she pulled him towards her purposefully whist her fingers searched for his zipper. Their lips crashed together in a clumsy joining and tongues battled for space on either side. “Need you…” Michael muttered against Chris’ lips when they broke apart for air.

Chris worked to disentangle his lips from hers and made a negative noise. "Not here.”

When he pulled his face away from her and put a little space between them it was like being hit by a bucket of freezing water. Michael shook off the shock and the effect of the cold chasm that had opened between them. She registered the words and stared up at him breathlessly, frankly she didn’t care where he fucked her as long as he was inside her within the next minute. “Have somewhere else in mind?"

“Yes actually.” A rosy pink blush spread across Chris’ cheeks and he smiled at her bashfully. “I’d like to take the lead, if you don’t mind.” He held her gaze and searched her face for her thoughts.

Michael’s eyes widened and clouded over; she felt her heart thud in time with his. Hearing those words and in that tone turned her on to an embarrassing extent, she liked it when Chris took control; when he was the one giving orders.

“Lead on.” She replied breathlessly.

Chris clocked each and every one of her body’s reactions to him; he threw her a knowing glance, got to his feet and held out a hand. “Come with me."

Michael let herself be pulled up and she followed his lead, literally. As they walked across the bridge her gaze slid down to settle on his ass, she wanted to reach out and run her hands over his body but sadly Chris was keeping himself just out of reach. He pulled them to a stop next to a science station, _her_ station.

Michael’s eyes widened and she looked over the smooth surface. “Here?” She wouldn’t have guessed Chris would lead her here, not that the thought was unwelcome...

Chris bit his lip nervously and watched her carefully for any reaction. “If that’s okay."

Michael’s eyes slid over her station and she started to understand the nervousness. When she met his gaze she saw something vulnerable in his expression which slotted the final piece into place. She made a calculation. “This is your fantasy…"

She started to imagine herself being laid out over her station with Chris pressing down from above… The image caused her pussy to tighten in anticipation and all she wanted was to feel Chris sink into her. This was exciting, new and Chris was _unbelievably_ hot. 

Chris blushed a deep red but still managed a small nod. He licked his lips and scratched the back of his neck uncertainly. “Yeah, but if you don’t want to we don’t-"

"I want to." Michael interrupted, moving forward and putting a hand on his chest.

Chris stared down at the hand and then back up to her face; his eyes clouded over completely until the usual blue was consumed by his wide black pupils. He nodded stupidly. "Okay."

Michael smiled and leant back against the station nonchalantly. "So... how does this go in your head?"

Chris breathed in sharply as he took her in, leaning back against the desk confidently. He moved boldly into her space and gripped her jaw lightly, gently kissing her whilst his hands moved to her jacket zip and got to work. Michael keened and moaned desperately against his exploring hands trying to help and give him the space to work. Her hands clutched into his jacket and she decided that this was an impediment that was no longer necessary, but when she went to start on his collar and zip, Chris pulled back and shot her a warning glance. 

“That stays on.” He explained breathlessly. 

Michael got the point in a flash; he was the one in control and clearly remaining clothed was part of the fantasy. Not that Michael minded in the slightest, Chris in his Captain’s uniform was _smoking_ hot. “Okay.” She mumbled distractedly before reeling him back in.

Michael leaned back against the science panel as Chris slowly peeled her clothes off one by one, whilst he worshipped each stretch of new found skin with his lips and tongue. When he shucked her out of her bra he didn’t waste any time; he squeezed one nipple whilst biting the other causing Michael to gasp and cry out at the same time. 

When his teeth scraped along her carotid she stretched out her neck; when his hands travelled lower Michael bucked against his hips. Wanting things to speed up, she reached out and grabbed shamelessly at his straining cock, right through his trousers causing Chris to growl against her lips.

He broke off the kiss and pulled back, staring down at her and her groping hand in shock. Michael tried to yank his head back down to her face, and she went to reach for his clasp again. Chris laughed and held her flat against the surface with one hand and smirked down at her struggles, he nipped her on the nose and hovered just shy of her lips.

"I'm taking the lead here remember?"

Michael slumped back against the surface out of breath and desperate with the need to be filled. She wasn't above begging; she needed him. He'd kept her on the edge for too long. "Please... I need you..."

Chris swallowed hard and he nodded in agreement; he kissed her on the lips and pulled away to grasp at his own clasp. He quickly pulled his boxers down and freed his straining erection, Michael's eyes widened when his cock sprang upwards. He was so hard for her, and she was soaking wet and ready for him. She wanted them to fuse together as one, _now_.

He clearly saw her gazing at his dick as he smirked suddenly, and then closed the distance between them. Before Michael knew which way was up she was suddenly turned over onto her stomach, Chris had flipped her so deftly and fast that it left her reeling and wanting him that much more. Michael held onto the station and felt him grip her hips and shift her forwards, his manhandling sending another wave of wetness directly to her core and causing her heart rate to increase yet again.

When she felt his dick press up against her folds she shivered in anticipation; she moaned and gasped as he coated himself with her and teased the both of them by only entering an inch at a time. After a few more shallow thrusts he was fully inside of her, they both groaned when their skin was flush together. Chris was breathing heavily, his weight pressing down on her from above. Michael couldn't get enough of this feeling; of being beneath him and bent over her station like this.

Michael wiggled around his dick until she finally adjusted to the feeling of him inside of her, she waited on the edge of the desk for the thrust but it never came. She could tell by Chris’ breathing pattern that he was still trying to calm down enough to be able to function. Michael mused that this must be a lot for him. Suddenly he growled out an order, one which sounded guttural and primal, and born entirely out of lust.

"Give me your hands."

Michael didn't even think about it she did exactly as he commanded and presented her hands; she trusted him. Chris took a firm hold of her wrists at the base of her lower back and held onto her hip with his other hand. He slipped his dick all the way out before slamming back into her with enough force to cause everything to tighten, and her to shunt forward on the science station. Michael cried out, partly in surprise, partly in pain but mostly in pleasure.

"This okay?" Chris asked breathlessly whilst he set a slow but thorough pace, keeping his thrusts deep whilst his hand kept her wrists tightly under his control.

"Yeah... more than yeah..." Michael keened and pulsated around his dick, sighing contently at the stretch. 

Her breath hitched when he found a way to go deeper and targeted her G-Spot with impeccable aim. Chris suddenly had a wicked idea. He stopped moving and held Michael in place with his dick just out of reach; he grazed her clit a few times with the tip. "I don't know, you don't look too comfortable-"

Michael whined and tried pushing herself back onto him. "Pleassseee Chris."

Chris never could resist Michael’s desires nor would he want to. He drove back into her fast, catching them both off guard and forcing her to cry out and try to catch him up. Chris kept a firm hold of her and used his whole weight to press Michael down, he licked and nibbled his way up her back and all the way down to her ass all the while shifting his angle and pace until Michael began to cry out his name.

Michael was completely wrecked. The whole situation was becoming too much, all the sensations were too intense for her mind to compute. Her hands in Chris’ grip, her body pressed against the desk, the feeling of his cock sliding through her pussy and hitting every sweet spot she had. She felt so helpless laid out here and under somebody else’s control, it felt so _good_. Just when she thought it couldn’t get any better, Chris started to thrust into her harder and faster and she heard how out of control his breathing had become. This was incredible, this was making every inch of her body tremble.

"Chris... this is... so good..."

"Yeah." Was all he could manage in response, his brain had short wired. This was his fantasy made real and it was incalculably better in reality.

"What made you think of this?" She gasped between thrusts.

Chris huffed a laugh, really how could he not think of this? "Seeing you... every day bent over this desk... is torture..."

His eyes swung over her body and they landed on her bound hands. When he felt her pussy begin to clench around his dick he slowed down his thrusts to keep her on the edge, he was nowhere _near_ done with her yet. 

Chris leaned over her back and muttered against her ear. “Sometimes I look at you and all I want to do is lay you out in front of everyone and make you scream my name.”

Michael gasped at a particularly hard thrust, she was that close to screaming his name, if only he would stop teasing her and switching up his pace to keep her on the edge of orgasm. Her wrists flexed against his firm grip and the restraining hold was almost enough to send her over the edge, she knew she liked giving up control but this was the first time she felt truly at Chris’ mercy. She had to admit that she was loving his fantasy just as much as he was.

Chris smirked down at her helpless writhing. “And when you tease me…”

“I don’t tease you.” Michael snapped back from beneath him, his relentless fucking getting to her.

Chris laughed incredulously, his fingers wandering underneath her to brush her clit teasingly. "Oh? You just happen to drop things in front of my chair... you just happen to bend over when I'm reviewing the station next to you? You just happen to stare at my ass and make me blush?" Each accusation was followed by a hard thrust.

Michael grunted with each snap of his hips and managed to mutter back, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Yes you do.” He shook his head and chuckled, replying darkly. “When you tease me… it makes me want to do this."

He released his hold on her wrists and Michael felt him grip her hips, she groaned when she felt his dick slip out of her pussy but he wasn’t done yet. Chris flipped her over in one smooth motion until they were face to face, and her back was pressed down onto the surface. He slid his dick back inside of her and began thrusting slowly but deeply, he placed his hands either side of her head and leant down until their lips almost touched. "This is my fantasy Michael, you laid out beneath me, under my control, and me feeling you enjoy every second of it."

Michel grinned wickedly. "So, I'm the naughty schoolgirl in this scenario?"

"More like naughty officer." Chris laughed and his eyes sparkled as the thought took hold. "The naughty officer getting put back in her place by her Captain, someone's got to instil some obedience into you."

He practically purred the words and suddenly his mouth descended everywhere. Michael gasped and writhed beneath him, her hands finding his hair and tugging when he rolled a nipple, and went after her clit with reckless abandon. When he thrust his tongue into her mouth in tandem with his thrusting hips Michael ran out of sounds to express what she was feeling. Christ, he was paying every inch of her attention, the sensations were sending waves of sparks through her like electricity and it was almost threatening to overwhelm her. 

She closed her eyes and let her head thunk back against the desk as Chris hit each of her favourite angles one after the other. "I think... if being a naughty officer gets me this... then it really isn't going to be much of a deterrent.” Michael managed to gasp between thrusts.

"You like this?”

Really? Couldn’t he feel how wet she was for him? For _this_?

"I _love_ this.”

Chris growled appreciatively, he shifted her leg up onto the console and started going at her wildly, the new angle and extra space allowing him to go deeper. Michael couldn’t hold back anymore, she pleaded and begged with him until his fingers drummed against her clit and Chris focussed every inch of his being in taking them both over the edge.

She felt her orgasm coming faster and faster and her fists clenched Chris’ shirt to make sure he knew how desperate she was. “Please… please… please…”

Chris was suddenly there against her lips, teasing her mouth open with his tongue and swallowing the helpless nosies she made. “Cum for me Michael…” He whispered against her lips.

Those words were her undoing.

Michael screamed brokenly when the wave finally hit and her body jerked and spluttered beneath Chris’ firm hold, she felt her pussy clench over and over again and distantly heard Chris groan and start to shake. Her whole body trembled through the orgasm and Chris didn’t make it anything less than spectacular. He continued to hump his hard cock into her until they were both spent and empty. 

After a few minutes Michael felt like she could breathe again, she felt a weight pressing down on her chest and opened her eyes to see Chris collapsed atop of her. She was panting hard and he was no better, their skin was flushed and their hair was sweat-soaked. Chris smiled warmly down at her and he pecked her on the lips before rising up and taking away his warmth in one motion.

Before she could mourn the loss too much, Chris held out his hand and helped to haul her up off of the science station. That was when she glanced back at her console and saw just how many windows they'd managed to open, not to mention the amount of settings they'd changed...

"Whoops." Chris laughed and began to close down the windows. "It was a good job the bridge was offline..."

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing, imagining how they would explain their current state if the bridge hadn’t been locked down, speaking of which.

Chris tucked himself back in and wandered over to gather Michael's clothes. As she watched him go Michael started to feel strangely self conscious, she was stood there completely naked whilst Chris was in uniform. When he turned back around he clocked her anxiety, he was by her side in a second handing her the jacket and pants that had been strewn on the floor earlier.

"Hey, everything okay?" His blue eyes were full of concern, and something akin to doubt flickered there.

Michael realised that her expression may have given him the wrong idea; that she hadn't enjoyed every second of that. She pulled him into a hug and smiled up at him assuredly. "Yeah, sorry I was just feeling a little weird. Being completely naked on the bridge..."

Chris' frown morphed into a content smile and his anxiety melted away, he helped her balance whilst she stepped back into her pants, leaving Michael alone with her thoughts.

That had been one hell of a fantasy. The bridge would never be the same again... speaking of which, their bedroom activities had been happening more and more often, and in the middle of the day no less. Also it hadn't just been restricted to the bedroom. Michael blushed when she thought back on all the previous times, a niggling doubt coming to mind. Was this normal?

"Do you ever think we have too much sex?" She couldn't help but frown lightly as she thought it through, she'd never been like this with Ash, she didn't see other couples act this way especially not at their time of life. Was something wrong with her?

Chris scoffed and made a dismissive gesture, like he had no care in the world. "Never."

His answer and carefree attitude alleviated the biggest of her concerns about being the only one who wanted this, but the nagging feeling that something was off still stayed with Michael…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've finally got to some plot in this smutty piece. Sadly there's no porn in this chapter but there will be more to come in the final chapter ;)

Following her and Chris’ bridge adventure, Michael was well aware of her insistent desire and need for him and how out of control she felt. She didn’t like feeling out of control, she didn’t like her body’s desires taking over and she didn’t like feeling like an alien in her own skin; it was terrifying. She’d never felt like this before, she didn’t even know that feeling like this was possible but here they were. Nowadays sex was always on Michael’s mind, every time she saw Chris she wanted to jump him regardless of whether there were people around or not; it was taking everything she had to keep her hands to herself and her desires hidden and under control.

Working on the bridge now was a very special kind of torture, after the week before… On more than one occasion Michael’s gaze froze on her science station as she flashed back to that moment, that moment when she had been pressed down on her console and fucked within an inch of her life. The flashes didn’t help her distracted state; she felt herself getting hopelessly aroused and _on duty_ no less. She would try to shake the feeling off and return to work all the more aware of Pike’s stare boring a hole into her neck. When she finally gave into the impulse to glance at him… everything about his expression made this moment ten times more torturous. He was staring wordlessly over at her, his gaze flicked from her station to her face and he slowly smirked when he noticed just how affected she was standing there. Pike was having a much better time of hiding his reactions to the rest of the crew, the only thing Michael noticed was a slight flush working its way up his neck; she was jealous of his control.

The questions that kept nagging at Michael, that kept eating her up inside and which distracted her not only from work but also from Chris was; were they out of control? Was she out of control? Was she normal? Why couldn't she get him out of her head? She didn't understand what _this_ was, and that scared her. All of these thoughts spun around her head for days, keeping her off her game and mostly away from Chris; not that he'd noticed yet. They’d been far too busy with work and new signals to have any alone time together at all. The longer they were apart the more Michael _wanted._

_Like right now._ If Chris weren't mid shift she would be in his quarters getting lost beneath the sheets rather than sat in her own quarters, trying but failing to catch up on work. She was half tempted to bring her worries up with Tilly, she was sat on her bed reading, it would be so easy and it might help getting it off her chest... _but no_, she couldn't bring this up could she?

All of a sudden Tilly sighed dramatically and she dropped her book. "What's wrong?"

_Dammit,_ Michael had been staring too long and Tilly had noticed.

"Nothing.” She quickly snapped back, hoping that her roommate would let the matter lie.

Michael knew that it was wishful thinking and Tilly proved her right by throwing her an incredulous smirk. "Don't give me that. You've been shooting me looks for the past hour. Spill.”

Michael let her pad fall to the bed, she definitely wasn’t get any work done now although honestly she hadn’t been doing much in the first place, that was rather the point of her problem. 

“It's not easy to talk about.” She eventually muttered, the thoughts of Chris racing through her head creating an embarrassed aura around her.

Tilly made an _ah_ sound like she had picked up on that. She leaned forward and half joked, “So it’s to do with the Captain, or sex, or both?” She tailed off excitedly.

Michael blushed deeply and averted her gaze causing Tilly to raise her eyebrows, shuffle forwards excitably and gasp all at once. "Oh my god it _is_ both. Talk to me Michael, tell me about your sexy times with your smoking hot boyfriend.”

Michael actually groaned audibly that time, why did she ever start this conversation in the first place? The only thing that kept her from burying her head in the sand for good was the fact that these thoughts weren’t going away, even though talking about her personal life didn’t come naturally to her she wanted these conflicting emotions gone.

“I’m distracted all the time…” Michael eventually managed.

"I've noticed." Tilly scoffed.

Michael’s head snapped up and she responded in alarm. "Is it really that obvious?"

Tilly shrugged. "To me yeah, but I know you and I know how different you've been since the Captain came into your life."

"I can't get him out of my head, all I want to do is have sex with him, no matter how long it's been since the last time...” Michael couldn’t believe she was admitting all of this but she was down the rabbit hole now. She turned to Tilly and held her head in her hands. "I don't get this.”

Tilly’s expression softened a little at seeing her friend’s confusion. “This is the honeymoon phase, you can’t keep your hands off of each other.”

Michael lifted her head from her hands and shot her friend a desperate, pleading look. “How do I make it stop?”

Tilly's eyes widened and she shook her head wildly. “Why on earth would you want it to stop? Captain sexy-pants is dropping to his knees for you continually and all you can think about is stopping?”

Michael flushed causing her cheeks to turn bright red. Tilly's words sparked all of her memories of Chris on his knees, looking up at her with glistening blue eyes, licking his lips hungrily… She did not need _further_ reminders of her many nights with Chris.

Michael shook herself free from the memories; this was precisely the problem she was facing. “All I can think about is him... naked. It’s distracting.”

Tilly scoffed sarcastically. “Poor you.”

Michael groaned and returned her hands to her face, why had she even tried to explain this? 

Tilly stopped laughing when she picked up on just how badly Michael needed to hear that this was okay, that she was allowed to feel this way regardless of how out of control she felt. Tilly was well aware that Michael had never experienced these level of feelings before in her life, she’d never had lived the same life that most others had, she’d never even been in love before she came to Discovery.

“I know this is difficult for you, but you have to believe me when I say that it’s okay to feel this way. All of us have at some point in our lives, I’m actually kinda jealous you get to do it with a man as good as Pike.”

Some of the tension in Michael’s shoulders lessened, she hadn’t realised how much she had needed to hear that this was okay from someone else. Regardless of the consolation she still felt helpless to her body’s urges, and she wasn’t sure what to do about that. “I don’t know how I feel about being out of control? What do I do?"

“My advice Michael: enjoy it. Ride him every way you can and pray that you never lose this spark.”

“Please don’t add another fantasy to my head.” Michael muttered darkly, trying to ignore the memory of all the times she _had_ in fact ridden him. Her blush and lack of conviction tipped Tilly off to that fact and she threw her a smirk. 

“That’s so hot.” Tilly laughed and her expression lit up. “I bet it’s incredible… with that chest, that perfect hair and ass...

Something flared up in Michael at that, her attraction to Chris was far more than the physical traits; it was everything. “It’s not all about looks.” She scolded.

Tilly’s expression turned serious in an instant, a wry smile falling into place showing she already knew and that she just wanted Michael to remember this for herself. “I know. You’re in love with his mind, his honour, integrity and everything he is.” She smiled wickedly. “Although that body can’t hurt.”

Tilly was expecting at least a quirk of the lips from Michael but she just stayed silent and completely ignored the joke. Something else was eating at her mind, Tilly frowned. “There’s something else."

"Yes."

"It'll help to talk about it, whatever it is."

Michael started to fiddle with the edges of her blanket distractedly. "I sometimes worry... I sometimes worry that I've set an abnormally high precedent of the amount of sex we should be having.” Michael wasn't going to mention the where's and how's, this was already embarrassing enough as it was.

Tilly maintained her serious expression for all of two seconds and then she burst into laughter; the laughter was so intense that she ended up having to hold her sides to stop from falling off the bed. Tilly’s reaction caused Michael to forget about the blanket; she analysed what she had just said, but no that hadn’t been funny. 

Tilly noticed her friend’s confusion; she quickly tried to control herself. "Sorry, sorry." She took a deep breath and calmed down, quickly explaining her reaction. "It's just... you're so smart Michael, like super smart but you really can miss the obvious."

"I don't understand." Michael was on the back-foot and she didn't like it.

Tilly smiled warmly. "He's crazy about you Michael. Every time you're in the same room together the only person he looks at is you, when you leave it's like a part of him goes with you. When he talks about you…" Tilly trailed off and her voice cracked with emotion. "Let's just say, I think every women alive would want someone to talk about them the way he talks about you. He's in love with you Michael, and trust me in these situations there can never be too much sex.”

Michael relished in the warm fuzzy feelings that Tilly’s words created. Of course she knew deep down all of this already; she knew how much Chris cared about her and he told her daily that he loved her. She tried not to let that knowledge distract her from her dilemma. "But... it wasn't like this with Ash."

Tilly suppressed the wince that Ash’s name brought on; Michael didn’t deserve any of that pain and Tilly was so glad that her friend had found somebody good and kind like the Captain. "Every relationship is different, some people are super sexually compatible, others are more compatible personality-wise. From what I've seen Michael; you've hit the jackpot, you've got both."

"So you're telling me I'm overthinking all of this; that I should just stop worrying.” Michael summarised morbidly. She wasn’t sure if she could just accept this?

"Yep." Tilly confirmed and watched Michael frown. "Have you tried bringing this up with him?"

"I did, he said we could never have too much sex.”

Now Michael was saying this out loud it did seem a bit silly, if Chris was saying that it wasn’t a problem and she definitely didn’t want to stop having this much sex then did it matter?

Tilly seemed to side with lots of sex as well, although that wasn’t a surprise. "Well, there you go!”

Now Michael was starting to feel really stupid, why hadn’t she just listened to Chris? Why had she been overthinking this so much? “I didn’t listen to him, I’ve been worrying about this ever since.”

Tilly looked a little amused. “You don’t let many things go Michael. Maybe you just needed to hear this from someone outside of your relationship.”

Michael knew it was more than that, she knew a lot of this stemmed from her teenage years and the fact that she hadn’t had a normal human upbringing. She hadn’t had the data or knowledge about relationships that others did or had learnt, so when things had started to feel scary and out of control she had no basis to go by. 

She kept all of these thoughts to herself and managed to acknowledge Tilly’s point. “Perhaps.”

“If you ever need to talk about anything, whether it’s about the Captain or whatever. I’m always going to be here.”

Michael glanced up at Tilly and saw her open expression, she saw just how much she cared about her and Michael was so grateful to call her a friend. “Thank you.”

Tilly cracked a wicked grin. “Hey, no need to thank me. I get to hear all the juicy details, that’s more than enough to recompense me.”

Michael blushed furiously, coughed awkwardly and shot her friend a look; a not-gonna-happen look. She picked up her pad again and tried to force her mind away from the distracting thoughts of Chris, and just exactly what she wanted to do with him when he finished his shift.

“What are you waiting for?” Tilly asked, surprising Michael.

Michael frowned and glanced up. “I’m sorry?”

Tilly beamed and indicated with her head. “We both know where you want to be. Go and wait in his quarters, you'll see him first when he comes off shift.”

Michael tamped down the visceral reaction her body had to that plan, she could set everything up… She could be amongst his things, in his bed…

She swallowed heavily and managed to mutter. "Then what?"

"Hold on to him tightly, and don't ever let go."


	6. Chapter 6

Following her totally unintentional and deeply personal conversation with Tilly, Michael decided the most logical course of action, the _best_ course of action was to embrace her feelings and as Tilly so succinctly put it: enjoy life. Enjoying life meant being with Chris, that much was obvious. So that was how Michael ended up walking to the Captain’s quarters and also why she let her mind run free for the first time in days, letting her fantasies and desires for Chris back in. 

Michael was done holding back.

She wanted Chris to hurry up and be done with his shift, she wanted to be in his quarters ready for his arrival, she wanted to make this evening special, she wanted the world to narrow down to the pair of them, she _wanted_.

The first thing she did upon entering Chris’ quarters: make a beeline straight for the bed. Michael sunk deep into the pillows and inhaled deeply, the familiar scent calming her nerves and reaffirming her need to be here. The bed smelt like Chris, it smelt of _them_.

Michael’s hand snaked down towards her pants of their own violation; when she reached her groin she applied gentle pressure through her pants and gasped into the sheets. She hadn’t realised she’d be so sensitive already, she hadn’t realised how just being here in his domain would effect her. Michael slipped her hand beneath her pants and cried out Chris’ name into the pillow, imagining his hands all over her as she teased herself open. How she wished that it was his fingers cutting through her soaking wet folds, his fingers pressing down on her clit…

* * *

Captain Pike sighed wearily and exited the turbo-lift. He’d just come off of a double shift on the bridge and was looking forward to a rest, it felt like he hadn’t had any down time for the better part of a week and he missed it; he missed Michael. 

Pike made short work of the corridors and soon found himself outside his quarters, he stepped across the threshold and was about to make a beeline for his terminal, his intention to message Michael. He froze in place though when he clocked that the lights were already on, heard water lapping in the bathroom and saw the trail of clothes leading to said bathroom; Michael’s clothes.

He unzipped his command jacket and shirked off his boots, a smile tugging at his lips as he noticed further signs of Michael’s presence like her data pad, and the empty cup on the table. He could imagine her now, curled up reading a science paper with a steaming cup of her favourite tea basking in the golden light. As his swept over the scene he noticed something else which was out of place. He took a few steps towards the bathroom and realised that the trail of red were flower petals. 

_Really?_

Pike broke out into a grin when he remembered the last movie that he and Michael had watched, and how she had commented on the hero’s _cliche_ use of flower petals during a romantic scene.

With the disarming smile still in place Chris followed the flower trail towards the bathroom; the doors swooshed open as soon as he was in range. He was met with a sudden wave of warmth as soon as he stepped over the threshold, warmth and steam. Chris took in the scene before him; the flower petals, the bathtub filled with water, the holographic candles setting the atmosphere and at the centre of it all lay Michael, half hidden beneath bubbles and lounging lazily in the water.

She glanced up at his arrival, her eyes flicking up and down his form hungrily. Chris swallowed down the impulse to leap into the bath fully clothed and cocked his head to the side in amusement. “Flower petals, really?”

Michael’s heated gaze sought his face and her lips quirked upwards. “I may have judged their effectiveness too quickly.”

Chris closed the distance to the tub and perched on the side, his eyes sliding up and down Michael’s body appreciatively. “Hmmm.”

Seeing this amount of skin was effecting him more than it should. One minute he was exhausted and ready to collapse but now he was invigorated, and fantasising about sinking into the warm water with Michael and running his hands all over those smooth limbs...

Michael tracked his movements and noted exactly what he was staring dumbly at. She made a few light ripples in the water with her hands and gleamed up at him. “Join me?”

His breath hitched. “Thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

  
  
Chris groaned deeply, closed his eyes and leant into the magical hands carving their way through his back. Michael’s fingers kneaded into the tense muscles below his shoulder blades, tracing down to his lower back and all the way back up again. This was what the Doctor ordered, this was _exactly_ what he needed after a double shift.

“Is that okay?” Michael breathed out against his neck.

“God yeah…” He muttered back, his head hanging back as his tense body relaxed bit by bit. “Michael… your hands are magical.”

Michael’s joyous laugh was almost more enticing than the deep massage she was giving him. 

She leaned forward and whispered seductively against his neck. “I learnt from the best.” She accompanied the words with a particularly strong neck massage which had him moan and lean back into her, feeling her naked breasts against her back and her groin pressing into his ass. Chris felt his cock twinge, partly from Michael’s raspy voice but mostly from feeling her naked skin behind him.

After being naked and pressed together for this long it made sense that the heat would get to them; there was only so long they could keep their hands off of each other after all. Chris’ breathing elevated when Michael’s lips descended on his neck and started to nip lightly, he made a helpless noise into the air when Michael’s mouth reached around to lavish his neck. And just like that it turned into something else.

Chris went up onto his knees and turned, sending bath water everywhere and cradled Michael’s jaw in his hand. He teased her mouth open inch by inch whilst they both settled back into the tub with their hands searching for purchase. Michael began to crawl up the length of his body after his prompts and their bodies moulded together as one. His hands landed on her hips, Michael perched on his thighs and they got lost in one another.

Neither pressed to take it any further, they were both content to simply kiss and let their hands explore _everywhere_. By now they knew one another’s touch, they knew just how to make the other squirm and they knew exactly what the other liked. Chris spent the majority of his attention on Michael’s breasts and thighs, whilst she spent her time running her hands through his hair, over his chest and down his legs, earning shiver after shiver and causing their limbs to tremble to pieces.

By the time they’d both had their fill they were breathless, their heart rate’s were elevated and their wide eyes clouded and completely lost to desire. Chris was also hopelessly hard. Michael noticed. She suddenly shifted forward, grabbed a hold of his dick and went to line herself up atop of him.

Chris struggled to keep up with the rapid events, he gripped her hips keeping Michael from sinking down and managed to splutter out. “Woah, don’t you need-"

“I’m good.” Michael assured him, her lips quirked upwards into a smirk. “I’ve been here thinking about you, for a while…”

His eyes darkened and his breathing hitched when the words landed, his mind conjuring up the image of Michael doing just that. Chris nodded dumbly and let Michael take control again, laying back in the tub and letting Michael have her fill. She took a hold of his dick and stroked until he let out a desperate whine; she grinned down at him, lined herself up and sank down slowly.

Michael lowered herself down inch by inch until their thighs were touching. As soon as she took him all the way inside, they both breathed out as one and trembled from the sensation. She gave them both a minute to adjust to the feeling of being inside one another before beginning to move, and when she did it was unexpected. Michael started to shift her hips and rocked herself backwards and forwards on his dick, rotating her hips at the same time to create an entirely different feeling with each angle. The movements were tempered, deliberate and so very stimulating.

Chris gasped at the sensation of Michael’s internal muscles stretching and pulsing around his cock, of her warmth and the incredible friction her movements afforded. As Michael continued to take the lead, Chris marvelled at how different this was to the other times, there was no frenzy here nor rush. Michael and he were taking their time, moving slowly and dragging every feeling out _excruciatingly_ so. The burn was beginning to build but this time they were revelling in every second of the journey to the edge, they were keeping each other just shy of losing control. It was perfect. 

He gripped Michael's hips tightly as she continued to drive him out of his mind. Chris' gaze swept down her naked body, seeing her breasts sway with each movement, the writhing of her hips and where he was impaled inside of her. The sight was intoxicating but not nearly as addictive as the expression on her face.

Michael was positively glowing, her expression rapacious, and her features relaxed; everything about her screamed sensational. 

She sensed his scrutiny and opened her glassy eyes to stare down at him, a smile playing on her lips as she increased the tempo of her rocking hips. 

Chris let go of her hips and took a hold of her hands which were clutching his chest, they entwined their fingers together intimately and held each other's gaze.

"I love you." Michael muttered breathlessly, laden with so much emotion and feeling.

Chris swallowed down the lump in his throat and squeezed her hands. "I love you too."

Such a simple declaration and one which they'd uttered before but this felt different, this felt special, this felt like it was just them against the world. Their hands entwined together on his chest pressed against their rapidly-beating hearts, looking into each others eyes; they were smiling and happy, intimate and loving. It was a moment in time Chris wanted to cherish forever.

Michael leaned down pressing their chests together and breathed out against his lips, her eyes never leaving his face as she continued to ride his dick slowly but thoroughly. Chris leaned up and locked their lips together in a sweet and tender kiss, slowly working her mouth open like they had all the time in the world. They stayed like that in their own little world, swallowing down each other's pleasure until everything dialled up a level.

Michael suddenly made a choked off gasp into his mouth and he felt her entire body go rigid, Chris knew those signs well enough to know that she was nearing the edge. He wasn't doing much better, it was taking everything he had to not shoot off inside her warmth, especially with the way her pussy was clenching around his dick.

She pushed herself up to perch over his things, lifting herself up more only to press down upon his dick harder, wanting - no - _needing_ more. Chris knew that feeling, he followed her up and took a hold of her hips, helping to lift her up and down upon his length.

Michael's eyes were wide and unfocused, lost with to the need to come. He could feel her thighs and muscles clenching, her breathing hitched with every movement and her expression became desperate.

She suddenly cried out in shock, a particular thrust hitting something deep inside of her. Michael stuttered brokenly. “I’m gonna…”

Chris's hand snaked down to her groin and he held her gaze assuredly as she continued to fuck him. “Right there with you.” He promised and circled her clit _perfectly_.

* * *

  
  
Michael's orgasm was so intense that even after Chris had finished pumping his own seed into her she was still riding the high, he brought her down as gently as he could manage and supported her wrung out body until she collapsed across his chest.

Chris rolled her onto her side and soothed her muscles as they both came down from the high; he massaged her shoulders and ran lazy hands down her chest and face whilst the warm water settled around them.

After Michael caught her breath she made a satisfied noise against his chest, and snuggled in further causing Chris to smile against her head and kiss her temple lovingly. He laid back against the tub and let Michael settle between his thighs, their limbs tangled together intimately with Michael's head resting just above his heart.

"What was this all about?" He eventually inquired when he had sufficiently recovered.

Michael smirked and titled her head to look at him. "Didn't you enjoy yourself Captain?"

Chris ignored the use of his rank and scoffed. "I think you know I did."

He sobered when the other thought drifted back into mind, the one which had been on the edge of his awareness for days and the reason why he started this conversation in the first place. "It's just I noticed you've been different this past week."

Chris and Michael were pressed together so tightly, so when she drew in a sharp intake of breath he felt it. She swallowed and then seemed to relax in his arms again, something in her thought process settling her.

"I was." She eventually replied, there was something so confident about those words; something which struck him.

"Past tense?"

"I was letting my fears get the better of me, I was overthinking and I was comparing our relationship to my previous romantic ventures, limited as they might be." She finished the analysis shyly and buried her head in his chest for comfort.

Chris took the entire confession in silently. He couldn't help but smile warmly down at her when she mentioned their relationship and noted the happy gleam in her gaze. Although that feeling didn't last, not when Michael's mind dwelled on the past and how life had been so unfair on her. He held her close until Michael's tension left her weary limbs and the moment was banished into the past, where it belonged. As they lay there together Chris couldn't help but be impressed by Michael's analysis, she'd clearly put a great deal of thought into this. 

"Let me guess… Tilly?"

He felt her lips twitch against his chest. "She forced the matter."

_Thank god for Tilly._ Her and Michael's friendship was heart-warming, and Tilly was enthusiastic in helping to encourage Michael's human side, sometimes too enthusiastic...

"Good."

Michael's eyebrows rose incredulously, Chris just shrugged. "I was worried about you."

She took that on board with a hum and settled back onto his chest. Chris reached for her hand and was reassured when she reached for his, and their fingers intertwined. "What did she say?"

"She said that what we're experiencing is the honeymoon phase, and that we should enjoy it." Michael purposefully left out what Tilly had mentioned about riding him...

"The honeymoon phase?" Chris prompted.

Michael's lips quirked upwards, her eyes flicked to his and a flush crept up her neck. "Yes. The intense feelings we have for one another, the distractions they cause physically, always being out of control..."

Michael tailed off distractedly, her eyes lingering on his bruised lips for some time before she shook herself free from the distraction. 

"Ahh..." Chris smiled knowingly; he felt his own desires reawakening when Michael's hips pressed against his groin. "Well, she's not wrong."

Michael clocked his hitch in breath; she smiled wickedly and trailed her hands down to massage his inner thighs. "She recommended I simply accept what is."

Chris felt his cock twitch beneath her body and he gasped against her skin, his breath hitched when her hands squeezed dangerously close to his hardened length, but no, he wouldn't let these feelings distract him. He took a hold of Michael's hands and stilled her massage. "You don't ever have to accept anything you don't want to Michael, I want you to know that. I don't ever want to pressure you."

Michael's eyes shone with gratitude. "_This_ is what I want." She gestured to the two of them with her head, their bodies moulded together in this joyous and intimate moment.

"These have been the best months of my life, and even though keeping my hands to myself is a challenge I have to ask why am I trying to control this instead of embracing it?"

Chris couldn't help but let the satisfied grin replace his worried frown, hearing Michael mirror his own thoughts for the future was special, and the bit about not being able to keep her hands to herself... 

All of a sudden Michael paused and she stared at him anxiously. "As long as that is okay with you of course."

Chris tugged her towards him and she fell into the kiss making a helpless noise against his lips. He soothed her worries whilst holding her close, demonstrating his impassioned feelings for her with every movement.

When they broke for air, Chris held her close and muttered just how hopelessly affected he was against her lips. "Its definitely okay with me and trust me; the feeling's mutual. I am never going to get tired of being with you."

After the sudden declaration he hauled her up onto his body; he went after every inch of her glorious skin with his mouth whilst his hands roamed free. His sudden movement caused bath water to go absolutely everywhere, the splashing sounds only drowned out by Michael's infectious giggle...

_Finis_


End file.
